Our Baby is Hybrid Child
by Sora no Fuyuki
Summary: Hybrid Child adalah boneka yg akan bertumbuh dari kasih sayang pemiliknya. Boneka yg akan bertumbuh layaknya manusia biasa, berbicara dan memiliki perasaan sama seperti manusia. Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Kagami Shizuka sebagai pencipta Hybrid Child. "Aku mendengar percakapan kalian soal bayi." "Sekarang aku mengantarkan bayi ini pada kalian."
1. Chapter 1

Dua bulan berlalu setelah tim kami Seirin memenangkan Winter Cup tahun ini. Dan hampir satu tahun aku kembali ke Jepang.

"Kagami-kun, handphonemu?" Suara Kuroko mengembalikanku dari lamunanku.

"Oh!"

"Apakah itu Aomine-kun?" Tanya Kuroko saat aku melihat nama yg tertera pada screen.

"Um..Yeah.." jawabku ambigu, tentu saja aku tak yakin dengan warna wajahku sekarang. Beruntung hari sudah gelap.

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian berjalan baik. " lanjut Kuroko.

"Semua juga ulahmu." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Tapi bukankah kalian menikmatinya? " Kuroko berkata tanpa menatapku, terus berjalan sambil menikmati vanilla shake miliknya.

"Urusai..." aku memalingkan wajahku malu.

Aku berpisah dengan Kuroko dipersimpangan jalan. Sekarang aku berjalan sendiri. Aomine sudah ada dirumah, ahh tentu saja apartmentku.

Jika dipikir lagi, hampir dua bulan berlalu sejak hubunganku dan Aomine lebih dari sekedar rival.

Bagaimana awalnya, itu terlalu rumit untuk aku uraikan.

Title : Our Baby is Hybrid Child

Author : sora no fuyuki

Genre : romance, family/comfort,shounen-ai.

Pairing : Aomine D x Kagami T

"Tadaima!" Seruku saat aku membuka pintu apartment.

'Tak ada jawaban dari Aomine, apa dia tidur?' Pikirku.

Dan tidak biasanya koridor ini bersih dari barang-barang Aomine yg pasti berserakan.

Aku menuju ke ruang tamu, namun tetap tak menemukan si kepala biru itu disana.

"Daiki!" Aku menyerukan namanya. Sejak hubungan kami naik level, dia memintaku untuk memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Dan aku mulai terbiasa dengan itu.

"Kemana perginya? Toilet?" Aku bergumam sambil berjalan ke toilet, namun sebelum sampai disana Aku menemukan Aomine yg berdiri kaku didepan kamarku.

"Oi.. apa kau tak mendengarku?" Kutepuk bahunya, dengan lambat ia menatapku dengan pandangan aneh yg penuh pertanyaan.

Lengannya terulur menunjuk kearah tempat tidur, dan si kepala merah yg berdiri disampingnya mengikuti arah lengan kekasihnya itu.

Hal pertama yg dilihat Kagami adalah seorang perempuan yg tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Siapa dia? Dan bagaimana dia masuk? Dia juga bukan Alex?!" Ucap Kagami penuh tanda tanya namun tetap dengan wajah tenang atau lebih tepatnya wajah bodohnya.

"Taiga..." suara bisikan Aomine terasa dingin ditelinga Kagami.

"Tentu saja bukan aku yg membawanya." Kagami tahu betul apa yg ingin Aomine sampaikan.

Dua pemuda itu tetap berdiri didepan pintu beradu argumen, mulai menaikkan volume suara mereka.

Sampai beberapa menit setelahnya suara tangisan menyapa pendengaran mereka.

Baiklah ini bukan cerita horor, tangisan itu makin menjadi beberapa saat setelahnya.

Aomine dan Kagami terdiam, mereka membeku ditempat.

Lalu yg mereka lihat setelahnya adalah perempuan yg tertidur diatas ranjang mulai terbangun dari suara tangisan.

"Ahh baby! Is that you just crying? What an adorable me. Hahaha" suara wanita itu menyadarkan Kagami yg baru saja membeku.

"Welcome to the world little fiery girl." Kata perempuan itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya, lalu menggendong bayi yg terbungkus kain dengan sayang.

"You!" Kagami berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah perempuan itu. Wajah Kagami pucat pasih mengetahui siapa perempuan yg sedang mendekap bayi dihadapannya.

Tunggu! Bukan hanya itu yg menjadi pertanyaan Kagami.

"Just what the hell are you doing here? And what's happen you're with a baby?"

"What are you talking about? It's your baby, look at her hair same as you."

"Taiga..." lagi suara Aomine membuat Kagami bergidik.

"Sungguh aku juga tak mengerti tentang hal ini." Kagami mencoba menjelaskan pada Aomine yg sudah terlihat mendung.

"Long time no see Taiga. " kata perempuan itu dengan senyum tanpa dosanya.

"Aneki... kenapa kau disini? Dan... siapa bayi ini?"

"Aneki?" Sahut Aomine yg masih ragu.

Yg ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah seorang perempuan muda dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah kecoklatan, yg hanya mengenakan kemeja putih polos yg kebesaran juga kaos kaki panjang belang hingga menutup pahanya.

"Hajimemashitte Aomine Daiki-kun." Kata perempuan itu.

"Kagami Shizuka, sudah menjaga adikku trimakasih untuk itu." Lanjutnya.

Baiklah Aomine mungkin mulai untuk mengerti siapa perempuan dihadapannya.

Hanya saja yg tidak dia mengerti adalah apa yg dikatakan Shizuka, yg mengaku kakak Kagami.

Bayi itu adalah anak dari kekasihnya? Lalu kenapa bersama kakaknya? Tidak mungkin kekasihnya yg polos memiliki hubungan seperti itu dengan kakaknya. Pertanyaan itu terus berulang di otak Aomine.

"Apa maksudnya bayi ini milik Taiga?" Tanya Aomine menahan amarahnya yg hampir meledak.

"Ah! Iittle girl say hello to your mom and dad." Kata Shizuka sambil memainkan tangan mungil didekapannya.

Ketiganya kini duduk di ruang tamu, Shizuka yg masih mendekap bayi duduk manis di sofa. Sedangkan Aomine dan Kagami duduk dengan posisi sempurna dilantai, dihadapan Shizuka.

"Aneki... sekarang jelaskan pada kami!" Pinta Kagami serius.

"Tak perlu setegang itu. Baiklah aku jelaskan dari mana? Um... " Shizuka berpikir sejenak.

"Sebenarnya apartmentku tepat diatas, dan bulan lalu diberanda tak sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian soal bayi." Shizuka berhenti, mengamati wajah kedua pemuda dihadapannya yg kini mulai memerah.

"Hahaha... lihat wajah kalian!"

"Urusai..." gerutu Kagami.

"Kau tahu pekerjaanku kan Taiga, dan saat itu aku dalam penelitian. Aku kehabisan ide untuk bahan penelitianku. Dan setelah itu aku ke beranda dan tak sengaja mendengar kalian berdebat soal bayi." Wajah Kagami dan Aomine mulai pucat.

Shizuka meneliti wajah keduanya, dan sepertinya ia paham apa yg mereka pikirkan.

Kagami meremas celananya, ia takut jika keluarganya tahu bahwa dirinya memiliki kekasih yg seorang lelaki.

Aomine mengerti bahwa kekasihnya gelisah memikirkan hubungan mereka. Tangan Aomine menggenggam kepalan tangan kekasihnya untuk memberi kekuata. Seolah berkata 'Aku disini untukmu.'

Shizuka yg melihat adegan itu tersenyum dengan banyak arti.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan meminta kalian untuk berpisah, karena itulah bayi ini untuk kalian." Ucapan Shizuka membuat Aomine dan Kagami terkejut.

"Aahhh,,, sebenarnya sudah dua tahun ini aku menjadi fujoshi. Maka dari itu melihat kalian bermesraan didepanku membuatku senang." Kata Shizuka lagi.

"Coba gendong bayi mungil ini." Kata Shizuka.

Tanpa diduga oleh Kagami bersaudara, Aomine berdiri untuk meraih bayi digendongan Shizuka.

"Bayi ini adalah salah satu hasil temuanku. Ya meskipun aku tahu ini salah. Tapi hanya akan sekali ini aku melakukannya. Bayi ini bukanlah bayi manusia seperti kelihatannya. Dia adalah boneka yg akan bertumbuh oleh kasih sayang dari pemiliknya. Dia akan belajar bagaimana cara berbicara, berjalan, dan sebagainya. Layaknya anak manusia. Seperti yg kalian lihat tadi, dia mungkin menangis mendengar suara kalian." Aomine masih mendengar kata-kata Shizuka, namun matanya hanya tertuju pada bayi perempuan didekapannya. Melihat itu membuat perasaan Kagami hangat, dan seolah kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutnya.

"Meskipun dia adalah boneka, namun dia tetap memiliki kebutuhan hidup layaknya manusia, seperti makan dan tidur. Tapi Aku tak akan memaksa kalian untuk merawatnya, karena aku yg menciptakannya, jadi aku masih bertanggung jawab penuh atas dirinya." Ucap Shizuka lagi yg mungkin mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Aku akan merawatnya." Sepertinya Aomine sudah jatuh hati pada bayi itu.

Kagami tak percaya atas apa yg baru saja didengarnya. Namun setelahnya ia tersenyum dengan jawaban kekasihnya.

Kagami menatap kearah kakaknya. Shizuka mengerti maksud dari tatapan itu.

"Tapi dia belum sepenuhnya milik kalian." Ucapan Shizuka membuat Aomine dan Kagami serentak memalingkan wajah mereka pada Shizuka seolah bertanya apa maksud dari ucapan Shizuka.

"Sebelum kalian memberi nama padanya, dia belum menjadi milik kalian. Karena memberi nama pada hybrid child adalah tanda kepemilikan." Jelas Shizuka.

Aomine dan Kagami berpikir, apakah ada nama yg cocok untuk bayinya.

"Malam ini dia akan bersamaku. Besok adalah hari minggu, undang teman kalian saat jam makan siang untuk datang kesini. Untuk merayakan kelahirannya." Dengan kata-kata itu Shizuka beranjak dari duduknya, begitupun Aomine dan Kagami yg mulai berdiri.

Aomine terlihat enggan untuk memberikan bayinya pada Shizuka malam ini.

"Aneki,, tolong ambilkan foto kami bertiga." Kata Kagami memberikan cellphonenya pada Shizuka.

Malam makin larut, diluar masih bersalju. Udara dingin kali ini terasa berbeda bagi Aomine.

Mungkin baginya tahun ini adalah yg terindah.

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kagami yg berbaring disampingnya.

"Kau tahu, kalian adalah hadiah terindah untuk tahun ini." Bisik Aomine ditelinga Kagami.

"Maaf aku tak bisa memberimu bayi sungguhan." Kata Kagami dengan nada sedih.

"Apa yg kau katakan? Hikari sudah cukup bagiku. Lagipula dia manis sepertimu." Balas Aomine memastikan kekasihnya.

Kagami memutar tubuhnya menghadap Aomine.

"Siapa Hikari?" Tanya Kagami yg berpikir bahwa Aomine memiliki kekasih lain selain dirinya.

"Aku terus memikirkannya sejak tadi, aku akan memanggil bayiku dengan nama apa. Aku rasa Hikari nama yg cocok untuknya." Jawab Aomine sambil membayangkan wajah manis bayinya.

Kagami hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

Lalu dia ingat sesuatu yg mungkin dilupakan Aomine.

"Oh ya Daiki, apa kau sudah memberi tahu temanmu untuk datang kesini besok?" Tanya Kagami mengingatkan.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku lupa." Jawab Aomine dengan wajah bahagianya.

Midorima's house

Midorima Shintaro masih dengan kegiatan malamnya dengan kekasihnya, Takao.

Nafas mereka berdua memburu, panas yg mereka hasilkan mengalahkan penghangat ruangan miliknya.

Dan suara erangan dari kedua pemuda itu menggema di tiap sudut ruangan itu.

Midorima mengambil handphonenya, ada satu e-mail masuk.

'From : Aomine Daiki

Besok saat jam makan siang, datanglah kerumah Kagami.

Pertemuan ini penting.'

Dipesan itu Aomine melampirkan foto yg baru diambil oleh Shizuka, foto Aomine bersama keluarga kecilnya.

'Merayakan kelahiran bayi kami.'

Midorima tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Candaan konyol macam apa ini?!" Katanya tetap memandang potret dari temannya yg bersama dengan kekasihnya sedang menggendong bayi berambut merah.

"Ada apa Shin-chan?"

Kuroko Tetsuya terbangun dari tidur lelapnya setelah melihat pesan dari Aomine. Pesan yg sama seperti yg Midorima terima.

"Aku hanya tak menyangka secepat ini." Gumamnya. Setelah mengirim pesan dari Aomine ke teman-teman di tim nya Seirin. Dalam hitungan detik Kuroko kembali ke alam mimpi.

Bagaimana Kise menanggapi pesan ini, ada perasaan aneh dihatinya saat ini.

"Are? Kenapa aku menangis? Ah aku ikut bahagia meski aku tak paham apa yg sebenarnya terjadi." Matanya tertuju pada potret Aomine yg tersenyum bahagia dengan bayi digendongannya.

Murasakibara sebenarnya sudah tertidur lelap.

Himuro yg menjadi teman satu kamarnya itu mencoba membersihkan sisa umaibo disekitar mulut kekasihnya.

Tak lama setelah itu fokusnya tertuju pada handphone milik Murasakibara yg berdering.

'Mine-chin' tertera pada screen.

"Atsushi, e-mail dari Aomine-kun. Bangunlah!" Kata Himuro sambil menggoyang lengan Murasakibara.

Tak ada respon, sepertinya dia terlalu lelah hari ini. Himuro membuka pesan dari Aomine.

Beruntung Himuro tak memiliki penyakit jantung, ia sangat terkejut dengan foto yg ada di pesan.

"A-apa ini? Aku harus memastikannya sendiri besok."

Katanya dengan rencana yg baru ia buat untuk pergi kemana besok tanpa memberi tahu Murasakibara.

"Heh... omoshiroi." Gumam Akashi saat membaca isi pesan dari Aomine.

"Tolong siapkan pesawat untuk besok pagi ke Tokyo." Kata Akashi pada butlernya.

Fiuuhhh... lama banget ndak bikin fanfict dan sekarang pemanasan dulu. Ditunggu reviewnya.


	2. Chapter 2

?

Minggu pagi yg masih dingin karena salju yg masih saja turun di awal bulan Februari tak membuat gadis itu bermalas-malasan seperti biasanya.

Sejak pagi ia sudah rapi dengan maid costume miliknya, gadis itu sibuk berada didapur menyiapkan makanan dengan jumlah yg ia sediakan layaknya pesta besar.

"Mau sampai kapan mereka tidur, sekarang sudah jam 8." Gerutunya sambil menatap jam dinding.

Gadis itu menuju kamar utama, membuka pintu perlahan.

Setelahnya yg ia dapati adalah dua pemuda yg masih tertidur pulas dalam satu ranjang.

"Kukuku... ini kesempatan emas." Gadis itu mengambil camera yg ia letakkan diruang tamu.

Ckrek...

Tanpa ijin dari modelnya, gadis itu mulai mengambil beberapa gambar hingga puas.

"Aku rasa ini cukup."

Dan tiba-tiba gadis itu dikagetkan oleh suara tangisan bayi.

Ia segera berlari kecil menuju ruang tamu.

Disana ada mini baby box yg sengaja ia rancang untuk keponakannya itu.

"Ahh... are you hungry, little girl?! Let's woke up your mom and dad." Bisiknya seraya mengangkat bayi itu dari boxnya.

Ia menuju kamar utama, membaringkan si gadis kecil diantar kedua pemuda yg masih tertidur diatas ranjang.

"Ohh... what a sweet moment." Ujarnya yg lalu kembali mengambil gambar mereka bertiga.

Tak lama setelah Shizuka membaringkan si bayi bersama orang tuanya, ia kembali ke dapur. Menyiapkan beberapa menu yg hampir selesai.

Aomine keluar bersama bayinya. Wajah Aomine terlihat bersemangat saat menggendong bayinya menuju ruang tamu.

Aomine harus kaget kesekian kalinya melihat penampilan kakak dari kekasihnya.

"O-ohayo aneki..." sapa Aomine canggung.

"Ah.. ohayo Aomine." Balasnya.

"Aneki? Apa yg kau lakukan?" seru Kagami saat melihat kakaknya yg sudah berada di apartmentnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu aku memasak untuk siang ini." Jawab Shizuka santai.

"Bukan itu maksudku? Maksudku apa yg kau lakukan dengan pakaianmu?" Lanjut Kagami.

"Cosplay. Baka..."

"Aku selesai dengan masakanku, sekarang tugas kalian untuk bersih-bersih." Kata Shizuka lalu menghampiri si bayi yg ada digendongan Aomine.

"Ahk... apa kalian sudah memikirkan namanya?" Tanya Shizuka yg kini beralih pada si bayi.

"Hikari. Rasanya itu cocok." Ujar Aomine.

"Ehh... apa Hikari adalah nama mantan pacarmu?!" Goda Shizuka yg kini memegang botol susu untuk Hikari.

Mendengar kalimat Shizuka, langsung saja Kagami yg sedang membersihkan dapur perhatiannya tertuju pada Aomine. Seolah berkata 'apa begitu?'

"Tentu saja bukan." Bantah Aomine.

"Hahaha.. aku hanya bercanda." Timpal Shizuka.

"Aneki, memangnya kapan kau kembali dari Amerika?" Tanya Kagami tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari pekerjaan yg diberikan kakaknya.

"Dua tahun lalu. Maka dari itu ayah pindah kesini, jadi aku bisa mengawasimu."

"Eh... kenapa aku tak tahu soal itu?" protes Kagami.

"Aku yg meminta ayah untuk tidak memberi tahumu. Lagi pula karna itu aku bisa menyaksikan tingkah kalian. Hahaha"

Aomine dan Kagami yg sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing terlihat diam untuk sesaat mendengar ucapan Shizuka.

Kini waktu menunjukkan jam 11, dan saat itu juga bel rumah Kagami mulai berbunyi.

Lewat intercome Shizuka menjawab bel tersebut.

"Yes... who's there?"

"Ano... kami teman Kagami-kun."

"Oh... wait a moment. I'll open."

Sementara para sekumpulan muda-mudi itu hanya bisa bertanya-tanya. 'Kenapa perempuan yg menjawab?'

Shizuka menuju ke pintu depan dan segera membukanya.

Dengan wajah malaikatnya ia menyapa teman-teman Kagami dan Aomine.

"Welcome... i'm already wait for all of you. Let's go in." Sambut Shizuka yg masih sering menggunakan logat Inggrisnya.

Semua dari mereka tampak ragu, sampai Kagami muncul menyambut sekelompok temannya.

"Ahh masuklah, jangan pedulikan dia. Dia memang seperti itu." ujar Kagami.

Satu persatu dari mereka masuk dan menuju ruang tamu, mereka yg mendapat pesan dari Aomine pun tak ada yg absen.

Namun, Himuro Tatsuya mulai sadar siapa perempuan yg menyambut mereka.

"Is that you Shizuka-san?" Kata Tatsuya tak percaya.

" you're to slow, boy..." balas Shizuka dengan senyumnya.

"Dia siapa?" Pertanyaan sama dari kelompok itu ditujukan pada Kagami.

"Ahh dia adalah..." belum selesai Kagami dengan kalimatnya, Shizuka memotong ucapan adiknya.

"Kagami Shizuka. Taiga no one-chan. Yoroshi..."

"Eeehhh... Kagami memiliki kakak?"

Semua dari mereka sibuk dengan komentarnya masing-masing.

"Kagami-kun, sekarang ada dimana bayi kalian dan Aomine-kun?" Tanya Kuroko langsung ke pointnya.

"Yo!" Sapa Aomine yg baru selesai mengganti popok Hikari.

Tak ada jawaban dari semua temannya yg datang.

Mungkin mereka berpikir apakah yg ada di hadapan mereka benar-benar Aomine Daiki yg mereka kenal.

"Tatapan kalian sungguh menyebalkan." gerutu Aomine.

"Wajah bayinya mirip denganmu Aomine-kun." Kata Kuroko yg entah sejak kapan berada didepan Aomine.

Satu persatu mulai ingin menggendong Hikari.

"Jadi Daiki bisa kau jelaskan dari mana asalnya bayi ini? Tanya Akashi yang menunjuk Hikari yang berada digendongan Midorima.

"Entahlah... aku tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya." Jawab Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Haruskah aku yg menjelaskannya?" Timpal Shizuka yang menghampiri Midorima dan mengambil alih Hikari.

Semua yang ada diruangan itu diam untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Shizuka.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu bahwa pasangan sejenis tak akan bisa mendapatkan keturunan. Dan Hikari adalah boneka yang sengaja aku buat untuk Taiga dan Aomine. Namun boneka ini akan bertumbuh layaknya bayi manusia, aku menyebutnya Hybrid child." Shizuka memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, menatap setiap pandangan bingung tiap orang dihadapannya.

"Hikari adalah satu dari penemuanku, sebenarnya aku tak serius memberikannya pada mereka berdua. Tapi diluar dugaanku, Aomine malah jatuh hati pada Hikari yang mungkin secara fisik hampir serupa dengan Taiga." lanjut Shizuka.

"One-chan! Kenapa harus bayi?" tanya Momoi sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Hahaha... karna aku menyukai bayi." Awab Shizuka cepat.

"Tapi aneki bisa hamil dan melahirkan. Kenapa harus membuat bayi buatan." tanya Aomine yang juga penasaran.

"Haha... apa yang kalian katakan? Tentu saja karna aku masih dibawah umur. Bahkan tahun ini aku baru akan menggenapi 17." jawaban Shizuka membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut. Kecuali Kagami.

"Ahh aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk kalian. Makanlah sepuas kalian." Lanjut Shizuka.

"Aneki, aku penasaran dari mana kau masuk kesini. Aku rasa aku mengunci pintu, dan tak mungkin kau lewat jendela dengan membawa Hikari. Ahh, tapi jika itu kau aku percaya kau bisa melakukan akrobatik seperti itu." perkataan Kagami membuat kakaknya malu, ia menggunakan sikunya untuk meninju perut Kagami.

Shizuka memang bukan hanya memiliki otak yang diluar nalar, dia juga menguasai beberapa bidang olah raga.

"Baka, tentu aku menggunakan tangga yang sudah kubuat sejak aku pindah ke sini." Balas Shizuka acuh.

'Sangat diragukan dia adalah kakakku.' Batin Kagami.

"One-san aku mempunyai satu pertanyaan." kata Kuroko yang berdiri didepan Shizuka.

"Ahh.. kau pasti Kuroko-kun. Ada apa?"

"Kenapa tidak membuat Kagami-kun hamil saja?"

Semua yang berada disana mematung mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko yang terlalu vulgar sepertinya.

"O-oi.. Kuroko apa yang kau katakan?" Teriak Kagami dari dapur.

"Aku setuju dengan Tetsu, Aneki." sambung Aomine yang menggendong Hikari dikerumunan teman-temannya.

"One-san! Buat agar aku bisa hamil juga." Celetuk Takao kegirangan.

"Diam Takao." Wajah Midorima memerah mendengar ucapan Takao.

" Hmm... awalnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Namun terlalu banyak hal yang rasanya tak logis untukku." Gumam Shizuka.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, embrio adalah pembuahan sel telur oleh sperma. Dan aku tak mungkin membuat sperma dibuahi oleh sperma. Dan jika aku bisa melakukan sesuatu agar Taiga hamil, aku hanya bingung dimana embrio itu tumbuh, lalu melahirkan dengan cara apa?! Lagi pula mereka berdua masih dibawah umur." Shizuka memberi tekanan pada akhir kalimatnya.

Kagami dan Aomine hanya tersenyum kaku saat Shizuka menyinggung satu perkara itu.

Kise yang duduk di hadapan Kagami tiba-tiba bertanya pada Kagami "Kagamicchi aku tak menyangka kau memiliki kakak yang manis." kata Kise.

"Dia hanya belum menunjukkan sifat aslinya." Balas Kagami.

Thank's a lot for reviewer, i just doesn't expert that somebody will review this story •﹏•

But i hope that all of you will always keep up to date this story, cause that will make me more trying to give my best.


	3. Chapter 3

Kini sudah memasuki hari ke tujuh bagi Aomine dan Kagami menjadi orang tua.

Kagami pernah kurang tidur karena Hikari yang bangun ditengah malam, entah karena lapar, ngompol, ataupun ingin bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Shizuka mengatakan bahwa tak perlu khawatir dengan kebutuhan Hikari, karena dia yang akan menanggungnya.

Dan tidak mungkin bagi Shizuka untuk membiarkan Aomine dan Kagami menanggung semua, sementara mereka berdua juga harus sekolah. Paling tidak saat siang hari Shizuka lah yang merawat Hikari. Aomine berkata bahwa liburan musim dingin nanti ia pasti akan sepenuhnya menjaga Hikari bersama Kagami.

Seminggu berlalu, dan malam sebelumnya Aomine mengatakan bahwa ia akan pulang sebentar untuk memberi kabar pada orang tuanya.

"Baiklah. Tapi apa kau akan lama?" Tanya Kagami yang saat itu menyiapkan makan malam.

Aomine yang sedang memberi minum susu pada Hikari duduk di sofa dan menonton televisi.

"Apa kau merindukanku jika akan lama?" Goda Aomine.

"Aho-ka? Jika lama berarti aku harus merawat Hikari sendirian.."

"Dan tidur sendirian?" Sambung Aomine diiringi tawanya.

"B-baka... dulu juga aku tidur sendirian, lagi pula ada Hikari jadi takkan kesepian." Balas Kagami dengan semburat merah menghias pipinya.

"Hahahaha... aku takkan mungkin bisa lama meninggalkan kalian, aku takkan bisa tenang jika jauh dari kalian berdua." Kata Aomine yang memandangi wajah imut bayinya.

"Oh ya.. ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiranku. Kenapa aneki mengatakan bahwa umurnya masih 17?" Tanya Aomine.

"Hmm... karena umurnya memang masih 17 tahun." Jawab Kagami.

"Lalu dia pernah berkata bahwa ia sudah bekerja, apakah dia tidak sekolah?" Aomine masih bertanya soal Shizuka yang benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya.

"Apa kau tahu cartoon dari Nickelodion, Jimmy Neutron? Kurang lebih Aneki seperti itu, dia di anugrahi otak yang luar biasa. Dia menyelesaikan sekolahnya saat berumur 12 tahun. Lalu dia mulai memiliki hobi menciptakan sesuatu yang diluar nalar. Hikari mungkin salah satunya. Dan dari situ ia mendapat pekerjaan di beberapa laboratorium negara asing. Dan kadang juga menjadi sukarelawan." Jelas Kagami panjang lebar.

"Apa kalian benar-benar saudara kandung?!" Ejek Aomine.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?"

Pembicaraan itu menjadi salah satu penutup malam mereka.

Dan disinilah Aomine dan Kagami yang saling berhadapan di depan pintu.

Sekali lagi Aomine mencium pipi gembul bayinya yang digendong Kagami.

"Sudah... cepatlah pergi... (dan cepatlah pulang). " Kata Kagami.

"Ittekimasu.."

"Itterasai."

Saat Aomine sudah berpamitan dan memegang gagang pintu, ia membalikkan badannya dan dengan cepat mencuri ciuman dari Kagami pada pipinya.

Tentu saja perbuatan Aomine membuat Kagami mati kutu, pipinya terlihat makin merah dari biasanya.

Sedangkan Aomine segera berlari keluar rumah sebelum Kagami menangkapnya.

"Eehhh... is that a good bye kiss? You're really look like a wife and mother, Taiga." Shizuka yang sedari tadi menyaksikan kegiatan adiknya bersama Aomine, hampir saja terserang anemia.

Kagami terkejut dengan kehadiran kakaknya yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Aneki, you're scared me. And from where you come in?" Seru Kagami.

Shizuka menunjuk sebuah tangga menuju ke bangunan atas. Sebuah tangga yang tersembunyi didalam gudang.

'Dia memang menakutkan.' Batin Kagami melihat kakaknya yang menuju ke dapur.

"Apa kau tak tidur semalam?" Tanya Kagami yang masih menggendong Hikari yang tidur manis.

"Ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan. By the way Taiga, would you make breakfast for me?!" Kata Shizuka yang lebih terdengar seperti memerintah.

'Ah.. sifat aslinya muncul.' Batin Kagami yang kemudian menidurkan Hikari di box nya.

Kagami menuju dapur dan mulai menyiapkan makanan untuk kakaknya, jika dirinya menyukai daging, Shizuka lebih seperti herbivora bagi Kagami.

'Apa dia cukup hanya dengan memakan ini?' Batin Kagami melihat porsi makanan yang ia siapkan untuk Shizuka.

"Aneki..." Shizuka tertidur disamping box Hikari.

Kagami menggoyang lengan kakak perempuannya itu.

"Nnhh... Aomine..." Kagami tersentak saat mendengar nama kekasihnya diucapkan oleh Shizuka.

'Apa yang sedang dia mimpikan?' Batin Kagami, lalu kembali membangunkan kakaknya.

"Aneki... sarapanmu!" Teriak Kagami ditelinga kakaknya. Kagami tak ingin menanyakan tentang kakaknya yang baru saja memanggil nama kekasihnya.

"Aahhh... kau masih ingat standar makananku, i love you, Taiga." Ujar Shizuka yang berusaha mencium adiknya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dulu.

Beruntung Aomine tidak bersama mereka, jika Aomine melihat Shizuka seperti ini, entah apa yang akan Kagami dapatkan untuk "makan malam".

"Oh ya.. besok aku akan membawa Hikari untuk jalan-jalan, jadi jangan kaget jika aku tak dirumah bersama Hikari." Ucap Shizuka disela-sela makannya.

Kagami hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Hari itu, Kagami menghabiskan waktu dengan membersihkan rumah dan merawat Hikari. Shizuka mengatakan ia akan kembali bekerja setelah ia menghabiskan sarapannya.

Kagami tak mengerti apa yang Shizuka sedang kerjakan hingga ia lupa untuk makan dan tidak tidur.

Sudah hampir malam saat Kagami baru selesai memberikan susu pada Hikari.

Hikari kembali tidur pulas setelah menangis karena lapar atau mungkin merindukan ayahnya?

Sepertinya nafsu makan Hikari sama dengan dirinya. Mungkin itulah yang Kagami pikirkan saat melihat wajah Hikari yang makin bulat menggemaskan.

'Aku tak menyangka jika Hikari adalah boneka, kakakku memang tak bisa diremehkan.' Batin Kagami.

Kagami membuat makan malam untuk Shizuka, jika bukan Kagami yang berinisiatif maka Shizuka akan lupa waktu untuk makan.

Sesaat yang lalu Aomine menelepon untuk memberitahunya bahwa ia tak pulang malam ini. Ia mengatakan jika ibunya sedang ingin bermanja-manja dengannya.

"Tak masalah buatku."

"Aahh sial... aku merindukan kalian berdua. Hikari... besok otousan akan pulang..." keluh Aomine diseberang sana.

Aomine mengatakan bahwa ia akan pulang setelah dari sekolah.,

Kagami menyiapkan makanan untuk kakaknya, hanya salad dengan chicken grill. Dan beberapa seafood plater. Kagami sangat mengerti selera kakaknya yang sangat takut berat badannya akan naik.

Kagami menuju tangga yang selalu Shizuka gunakan, dari tempatnya, Kagami tak melihat ada cahaya lampu dari tempat Shizuka.

'Kebiasaannya tak pernah berubah.' Batin Kagami.

Saat ia mulai menginjakkan kaki ke tempat Shizuka adalah ruangan gelap dengan coretan dinding hampir disetiap ruangan.

"Tempat ini seperti planetarium saja." Kata Kagami, meskipun tak ada cahaya lampu tapi coretan dinding yang menggunakan cat fosfor itu cukup terang untuk membuat Kagami bisa melihat isi ruangan Shizuka.

Ruangan itu penuh dengan peralatan yang Kagami tak tahu cara menggunakannya.

Kagami mencoba mencari saklar lampu yang benar-benar untuk lampu, dan bukan untuk benda-benda ajaib milik kakaknya.

Ia memutuskan untuk menyalakan lampu dapur.

Lalu Kagami meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa di meja dapur.

Kakaknya memang suka menyendiri ditempat gelap dengan hal-hal yang disukainya.

Dan mata Kagami tertuju pada gumpalan aneh yang tergeletak di lantai ruang tengah yang memang memiliki ruang lebih.

Kagami hanya berpikir apakah itu kakaknya, karena kebiasaan kakaknya yang aneh seperti 'Tidur dilantai akan membuat pegalku hilang' itulah yang selalu Shizuka katakan saat Kagami atau keluarganya yang lain menyuruhnya untuk tidur diranjang.

Benar saja saat Kagami menghampirinya, yang ia lihat adalah kakaknya yang tidur pulas dengan selimut membalut tubuhnya rapat.

"Oi aneki... aku membawa makan malam untukmu." Kagami menggoyang bahu Shizuka, dan yang ternyata tak sesulit yang ia bayangkan.

"Oh..uh... aku sudah menunggunya dari tadi." Shizuka langsung terbangun setelah mendengar kata makanan.

Tanpa membasuh wajah atau mencuci tangan, ia langsung mengambil makanan yang Kagami letakkan didapurnya.

Shizuka membawa makanannya kedepan komputer miliknya.

"Nah aneki... boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Hm.. apa itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau melakukan ini dengan tiba-tiba?!"

"Soal Hikari maksudmu?"

"Yeah..."

Shizuka menghela nafas berat, ia mulai berhenti memainkan jari-jarinya diatas keyboard komputernya.

Kini tangannya hanya beralih pada makanan miliknya.

Sementara itu ditempat Kagami sendiri, seseorang yang mengatakan tak akan pulang sampai besok tiba-tiba muncul tanpa peringatan.

"Taiga... tadaima!" Aomine Daiki tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari kekasihnya.

Dia menuju ke ruang tamu, berharap ia menemukan kekasih dan bayinya disana.

"Uh... disini tak ada. Apakah dia mandi?" Aomine berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan matanya beralih pada box bayi milik Hikari, disana ia menemukan Hikari yang mulai tak tenang dengan tidur lelapnya.

Aomine dengan hati-hati membawa Hikari dalam dekapannya.

"Yosh..yosh.. otousan disini untukmu. Lagipula kemana kaasanmu pergi?!" Aomine mencoba menenangkan Hikari, dan mulai melihat semua seisi rumah.

Namun ia tak menemukan kekasihnya dimanapun.

"Kemana perginya?" Aomine mulai berpikir aneh tentang Kagami yang meninggalkan bayi mereka dirumah sendirian dan kemudian ia pergi dengan kekasihnya yang lain.

"Ahk.. aku lupa soal aneki, aku rasa tadi melihat tangga yang menuju ke lantai atas." Kata Aomine, ia mulai menuju ke arah tangga dan menaikinya.

'Uwah... tempat apa ini? Planetarium?' Batin Aomine saat menginjakkan kakinya ditempat Shizuka.

Ia mulai berjalan kearah ruang tengah, namun ia berhenti saat mendengar suara Shizuka dan Kagami membicarakan sesuatu yang terdengar serius, terlebih saat kakak beradik itu menyebut nama Hikari.

"Mahh...aku tahu kau akan menanyakan ini. Kau ingin aku menjawab jujur atau bohong?" Tanya Shizuka tanpa melihat wajah adiknya.

" Berhentilah menggodaku!" Seru Kagami.

"Aku menyukai Aomine." Baiklah cukup dengan tiga kata itu, baik Kagami ataupun Aomine sampai tak bisa bereaksi apapun.

"A-apa maksudmu? Jadi kau menciptakan Hikari karna kau menyukainya?" Entah kenapa ucapan Shizuka membuat Kagami merasa sangat frustasi.

"Tidak juga, kau tahu bagaimana aku menghabiskan masa kecilku kan." Shizuka mulai berbicara dengan nada yang tanpa emosi.

"Setelah lulus SMA di Amerika, aku kembali ke Jepang untuk bekerja disebuah laboratorium. Tapi karna terlalu stres dengan pekerjaan yang seharusnya belum dilakukan oleh bocah sepertiku, aku memutuskan untuk kabur."

5 tahun lalu,

Shizuka yang masih berumur 12 tahun berjalan sendirian di trotoar kota Tokyo.

Hingga akhirnya berhenti disebuah taman dengan court basket disana.

Yang ia lihat adalah sekumpulan orang dewasa dengan satu bocah lelaki dengan kulit tannya yang bermain street basket ball.

Shizuka duduk disalah satu bench. Menonton permainan itu mengingatkannya pada adiknya yang juga penggila basket.

"Pasti menyenangkan bisa bermain seperti itu." Gumam Shizuka.

Shizuka memang mendapat perlakuan berbeda dari teman sebayanya.

"Aku hanya ingin hidup normal."

Lalu mata coklatnya tertuju pada satu-satunya bocah yang ada disana.

"Bocah itu... terlihat sangat menikmatinya..." gumam Shizuka saat memandang bocah berkulit gelap dan rambut birunya disana.

"Dan dia berbakat, mungkin dia seperti Taiga dengan versi yang lain."

Shizuka mulai berpikir jika bocah itu mulai menarik hatinya, sama seperti adiknya, Taiga.

Ia mulai tersenyum dengan banyak arti, dan meninggalkan taman dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri di wajahnya.

"Jadi rasa suka ku terhadap Aomine sama seperti perasaanku padamu, hanya sebatas adik." Ujar Shizuka pada adiknya.

"Dan... Aomine tak baik untuk menguping pembicaraan orang lain." Lanjut Shizuka.

"Eh ... kau tahu aku disini?" Tanya Aomine yang kemudian keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Bakamono... kalian pikir aku ini siapa? Aku memasang cctv disetiap ruangan ini dan ruangan kalian."

"Eh? Maksudmu kamarku juga?" Tanya Kagami dengan wajah kagetnya. Tak berbeda juga dengan Aomine.

"Tentu saja."

"L-l-lalu apa kau...?"

"Melihat kalian saat saling beradu diatas ranjang, dengan lenguhan yang cukup merontokkan bulu itu?!" Baiklah kata-kata vulgar Shizuka cukup untuk membuat mereka berdua malu setengah mati.

"Tenanglah aku tak mengintipnya... meskipun aku ada rekamannya." Ucap Shizuka dengan suara yg makin lirih.

"Oh... Daiki, bukankah kau mengatakan jika akan pulang besok?" Tanya Kagami pada Aomine yang sudah ada ditempatnya.

"Ah itulah yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian."

Kini fokus Kagami bersaudara itu tertuju pada Aomine yang sedang mendekap Hikari di pelukannya.

"Orang tua ku tahu tentang Hikari, dan tentang hubunganku denganmu, Taiga."

Jujur saja, Shizuka tak menduga tentang hal ini sedikitpun.

Bahkan Kagami Taiga terlalu shock untuk berkata sesuatu.

Mungkin ia berpikir inilah akhir dari hubungan mereka? Membayangkannya saja ia sudah tak sanggup, paling tidak dengan semua yang sudah terjadi.

"Lalu?" Shizuka mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya pada Aomine yang entah kenapa tak menampakkan wajah cemasnya bagi Shizuka.

"Mereka sangat histeris saat tahu jika kekasihku seorang lelaki, aku hampir dihabisi oleh ibuku." Keluh Aomine, namun tak terdengar seperti berita buruk juga dari nadanya.

"Tapi saat tahu bahwa Hikari adalah perempuan mereka sangat bahagia, mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka sangat ingin memiliki anak perempuan." Lanjut Aomine.

"Apa mereka tahu tentang Hikari adalah hybrid child buatanku?" Tanya Shizuka resah.

"Tidak, aku mengatakan bahwa Hikari adalah bayi yang ditinggalkan oleh orang tak bertanggung jawab."

Baiklah perkataan Aomine cukup membuat Shizuka naik darah.

"Heehheee... apa maksudmu?" Shizuka mulai tertawa dengan nada aneh dan aura disekitarnya membuat Kagami ikut panik.

"Maa...maa... one-sama... maafkan dia, dia hanya tak bisa memilih kata-kata." Seperti itulah cara Kagami untuk menenangkan kakaknya.

"Dan mereka juga ingin merawat Hikari." Sambung Aomine.

"Ehh?"

"Aneki... apa tak masalah jika orang tua ku merawat Hikari saat kami berdua sekolah?" Tanya Aomine.

"Ehm... aku rasa tak masalah jika mereka memperlakukannya seperti bayi pada umumnya." Jawab Shizuka yang kemudian bangkit dari kursi kerjanya, ia mulai menyalakan lampu tempat tinggalnya.

Disana baik Aomine ataupun Kagami benar-benar terkejut dengan sekelompok anak kecil yang tertidur di sofa bed diujung ruangan, sekelompok balita yang serupa pelangi itu mengingatkan Aomine dan Kagami akan sesuatu.

Bukankah jika seperti ini Shizuka terdengar seperti phedopil?

"Aneki... mereka?"

"Ahh... mereka juga hybrid child buatanku." Jawab Shizuka tanpa beban.

"Eh... tapi salah satu dari mereka terlihat sepertiku saat umur empat tahun." Sambung Kagami menunjuk salah satu hybrid child serupa dirinya saat masih kecil.

"Aku memang membuat mereka menyerupai Kiseki no Sedai. Tapi mereka berbeda dengan Hikari yang bisa bertumbuh, aku membuat mereka sengaja agar tidak bertumbuh lebih dari ini." Jelas Shizuka.

"Dan oh ya, jika orang tua mu ingin merawat Hikari, besok pagi sebelum kalian sekolah aku akan mengantar kalian kesana." Imbuh Shizuka.

"Nah sekarang kembalilah ketempat kalian, aku ingin tidur dengan kurcaciku ini."

Aomine dan Kagami kembali ke ruangan mereka, dan Aomine tetap saja tak berniat menidurkan Hikari di box nya.

Aomine membawa Hikari ke ranjang milik Kagami.

"Apa kita tidur bertiga?" Tanya Kagami yang baru selesai mandi, ia mengusap rambutnya yang sedikit basah.

"Apa kau cemburu?" Bukannya memberi jawaban pada Kagami, Aomine malah balik bertanya.

"Baka~ kau tak ingat seberapa besar tubuh kita? Bagaimana jika salah satu dari kita menindih Hikari?!"

Aomine bangkit dari ranjangnya, lalu memindahkan Hikari ke box bayi yang terletak disamping ranjang mereka.

"Nah... jika seperti ini kita bisa melakukan apa saja?!" Aomine memeluk Kagami dari belakang tanpa peringatan saat Kagami mengambil kaos di dalam lemari pakaiannya.

Aomine menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Kagami, Kagami sangat paham dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang satu ini.

"Tidak untuk hari ini, Daiki. Aku lelah hari ini, dan besok juga aku harus memerlukan banyak tenaga untuk bertemu orang tua mu." Kagami memperingatkan kekasihnya untuk besok, Kagami tak ingin mengacaukan semuanya.

Aomine juga paham akan hal itu, ia membalikkan tubuh Kagami untuk menghadapnya.

CHUU~

Sebuah kecupan singkat Aomine berikan pada Kagami.

"Ehm... oyasumi."

Aomine sangat merindukan kekasihnya, saat tidurpun ia tak rela melepaskan pelukannya pada Kagami.

'Aahh... aku sangat mencitai lelaki bodoh ini, aku menyukai aromanya, aku menyukai segala tentangnya.'

Entah apa yang Aomine pikirkan saat itu, Kagami tak ada keberanian untuk yakin.

Mendengar bahwa orang tua Aomine mengetahui hubungan mereka membuat Kagami resah.

Rasa takut untuk kehilangan.


	4. Chapter 4

Aomine dan Kagami harus menerima mata panda untuk pagi ini, tentu saja karena Hikari yang susah tidur semalam. Hikari jadi sangat rewel tak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Daiki, sarapan pagi ini hanya roti dan susu tak masalah kan buatmu?" Tanya Kagami saat duduk berhadapan dengan Aomine.

"Tak masalah buatku. Lagipula kau juga pasti lelah semalaman kurang tidur." Jawab Aomine, tatapan Aomine tak lepas dari wajah gelisah Kagami.

Sementara itu Kagami yang ada dihadapannya hanya memakan sarapannya dalam diam, mungkin ia terlalu gugup untuk bertemu orang tua Aomine.

"Taiga, apa kau ragu? Tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menemui mereka." Ujar Aomine mencoba menenangkan pikiran Kagami.

'Bagaimana bisa untuk tidak kesana? Bagaimana jika kemungkinan yang terburuk akan terjadi pada hubungan ini?' Kagami berulang kali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa perasaannya pada Aomine sampai sejauh ini. Bukankah hubungannya baru berjalan dua bulan. 'Ahh.. aku rasa sudah terjatuh terlalu dalam pada sisi manisnya.'

"Baka~ Apapun yang terjadi aku takkan melepaskan kalian berdua." Haruskah tergambarkan apa yang mereka lakukan saat Aomine mengucapkan kata-kata itu?

Kagami merasa sedikit lega atas ucapan Aomine.

"Ohayo~" Aomine dan Kagami harus terkejut oleh perbuatan Shizuka lagi.

Pukul enam pagi, Shizuka bersama ketujuh kurcacinya menuju ruangan Kagami dengan penuh semangat.

"A-aneki?"

"Mereka berjalan? Mereka sungguh seperti anak manusia biasa." Aomine sungguh kagum atas apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Tujuh balita menggunakan kostum hewan lengkap dengan telinga dan ekornya. Pakaian yang mereka gunakan terlihat cukup hangat untuk musim salju ini.

Namun ketujuh balita itu rasanya lebih tertarik pada Hikari yang tertidur di boxnya.

"Ah... apakah rasanya manis? Aku ingin memakannya."

"Dame nano-dayo, Atsushi. Hikari... pink ribbon ini adalah lucky item untuk aquarius hari ini."

"Baby-cchi aku akan menikahimu jika sudah besar nanti."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Ryota? Aku akan mengajak Hikari Wow on Wow jika sudah besar nanti."

"Tidak Daiki, dia akan wow on wow denganku."

"Iie... Hikari akan menjadi milikku. Ucapanku adalah absolute."

Berbeda dengan enam balita lainnya, salah satu dari mereka. Tetsuya junior memilih untuk langsung tidur di box bayi bersama Hikari.

Aomine dan Kagami yang memperhatikan tingkah duplikatnya dari dapur tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Aneki, kenapa kau membuat mereka?" Tanya Kagami pada Shizuka yang berdiri tak jauh dari kurcacinya.

"Tentu saja karena mereka imut..." Shizuka terus memamerkan senyum melihat tujuh kurcacinya.

Sepertinya tujuh balita itu memiliki ingatan seperti yang Shizuka inginkan.

Dia hanya tak menyangka jika mereka bisa belajar bicara lebih cepat dari perkiraannya.

"Shizu-chin... aku lapar..." balita yang memiliki rambut berwarna ungu itu meraih kaki Shizuka, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sungguh menggiurkan bagi Shizuka.

"Aneki... jangan katakan jika dia adalah Murasakibara?!" Kata Kagami pada kakaknya.

"Apakah Murasakibara memang seperti ini saat masih kecil?" Timpal Aomine.

"Sekali lihat saja kalian bisa tahu siapa mereka, dan ini untuk Hikari." Shizuka menunjukkan pakaian yang sama dengan kurcacinya pada Kagami.

"Aku membuatnya untuk Hikari, agar mereka semua sama. Aku akan mengganti pakaian Hikari, kalian berdua cepatlah bersiap, karena pagi ini kalian akan perang." Lanjut Shizuka dan kemudian ia menuju ke arah box milik Hikari yang masih dikerumuni oleh para kurcaci.

"Hora, Tetsu ayo bangun kita akan jalan-jalan pagi ini." Ujar Shizuka sambil menggoyang tubuh mungil Tetsuya.

Atsushi masih saja mendekap kaki Shizuka dan merengek minta makan.

"Jika kalian jadi anak baik, aku akan memberi kalian hadiah."

"Shizuka... aku mau crayfish!"

"Berikan aku banyak umaibo..."

"Aku ingin kamera-ssu..."

"Lucky item untuk cancer hari ini adalah kipas angin mini-nano dayo."

"Aku mau sandwich dengan ukuran besar..."

"Apa kau akan memberiku vanilla shake, Shizuka-san?"

"Kau akan jadi hadiah untukku Shizuka, aku ini absolute."

Tujuh dari mereka terus berebut untuk meminta sesuatu dari Shizuka "hai..hai... biarkan aku mengganti pakaian Hikari dulu."

Sementara itu Aomine sedang membantu Kagami untuk menyiapkan keperluan Hikari yang dibutuhkan nanti saat dirawat orang tua Aomine.

"Taiga... apa lagi yang harus dibawa?" Aomine mengecheck lagi barang-barang yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Bawakan pakaian dan popok lebih, Hikari pasti banyak ngompol karena suhu yang dingin. Susu formulanya juga jangan lupa, bawakan dua botol berbeda." Jawab Kagami sambil mengganti pakaiannya. Aomine terlihat antusias bagi Kagami, apapun perihal Hikari Aomine selalu menanggapinya dengan semangat tidak jauh berbeda saat ia bermain basket.

"Kagami, Aomine! Shizuka memanggil kalian." Seijuro junior menghampiri kamar Kagami dari permintaan Shizuka.

"Menurutmu bagaimana reaksi Akashi jika melihat bocah ini?" Tanya Aomine ambigu.

Persiapan telah lengkap, Aomine menggendong Hikari dan Kagami membawa tas berisi barang milik Hikari. Shizuka mengatakan pada mereka berdua untuk menunggu di pintu masuk gedung apartment, sementara Shizuka dan para kurcacinya menuju tempat parkir mobil.

Kagami tak berpikir jika mobil yang dimaksud kakaknya adalah mobil pribadi, bukan taxi. Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti tepat didepan Kagami dan Aomine menunggu Shizuka.

"Cepat masuk!" Seru Shizuka dari balik kemudi. Aomine duduk didepan untuk memberi tahu Shizuka arah menuju kerumahnya. Kagami dan tujuh kurcaci duduk di passenger seat belakang, mobil milik Shizuka cukup luas untuk menampung semua dari mereka.

"Aneki, apa kau mempunyai ijin untuk mengemudi?" Jujur saja Kagami takut saat Shizuka menyetir.

"Aku mendapatkannya dua tahun lalu." Jawab Shizuka singkat. "Dan aku tak bisa mengantar kalian tepat didepan rumah, jangan sampai orang tua Aomine tahu keberadaanku. Paling tidak sampai semua aman. Ini berikan pada orang tuamu, Aomine." Shizuka memberikan kartu nama miliknya pada Aomine.

"Pastikan orang tuamu hanya menghubungiku sebagai dokter pribadi Hikari, kau pasti mengerti jika seandainya orang tuamu membawa Hikari ke dokter lain. Maka mereka akan tahu jika Hikari bukanlah bayi manusia. Asal kalian tahu saja, keberadaan hybrid child masih aku sembunyikan dari orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab." Jelas Shizuka panjang lebar.

"Dan karena hari ini Hikari tak dalam penjagaanku, maka aku akan membawa anak-anak pergi untuk jalan-jalan. Oh ya... ini adalah mini camera, letakkan ditempat-tempat yang menjanjikan di rumahmu Aomine. Bagaimanapun aku masih khawatir pada Hikari." Di dalam mobil hanya suara Shizuka yang mendominasi, sementara Aomine dan Kagami masih mendengarkan. Tujuh kurcaci itu mulai tidur di tempat duduknya.

"Hari ini jam berapa kalian pulang?" Tanya Shizuka.

"Aku rasa aku akan pulang lebih awal. Bagaimana denganmu Taiga?"

"Aku pikir juga sama, aku khawatir pada Hikari."

"Ehh... jaa aku akan menjemput kalian berdua lalu menjemput Hikari. Jadi Aomine, bisakah kau ke sekolah Taiga? Kalian bisa menungguku disana?"

Mobil hitam Shizuka berhenti tak jauh dari rumah Aomine. Aomine masih tetap menggendong Hikari yang tertidur lelap.

"Jaa sampai ketemu pulang sekolah." Mobil Shizuka kini pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua.

Aomine dan Kagami jalan beriringan namun tetap dalam diam. "Entah kenapa aku jadi gugup, ini terasa seperti kita memiliki anak diluar nikah lalu bertemu dengan orang tuamu."

Mereka berdua berhenti didepan rumah yang tak terlihat begitu mewah namun cukup nyaman untuk ditempati.

Aomine membuka pintu depan "Tadaima!" Seru Aomine saat menginjakkan kaki dirumahnya. Dari dalam terdengar suara langkah kaki menghampiri mereka, ingin rasanya Kagami melarikan diri, ia terlalu gugup, apa yang akan mereka terima setelah ini.

"Ahh.. Daiki, okaeri. Dan kau pasti Kagami-kun?" Seorang wanita paruh baya muncul dihadapan mereka berdua, Kagami mengangguk sebagai jawaban, wajahnya terlihat kaku menghadapi ibu dari kekasihnya. Apakah dirinya seperti seorang gadis yang baru pertama diperkenalkan pada orang tua kekasihnya? Mungkin itulah yang Kagami pikirkan saat itu.

"Jadi... dimana cucuku?" Apakah Kagami tidak salah dengar? Cucu? Siapa? Hikari?

Aomine menunjukkan bayi dalam dekapannya, ibunya histeris kegirangan melihat bayi perempuan mengenakan kostum binatang buatan Shizuka.

Ibu Aomine segera mengambil alih Hikari. "Nah... okasan aku dan Taiga akan berangkat sekolah sekarang. Kami titip Hikari. Dan ini, jika terjadi sesuatu kau bisa menghubungi dokter pribadi Hikari." Kata Aomine sembari menyerahkan kartu nama Shizuka.

"Emm... kalian berdua hati-hati. Dan... oh aku sudah membuatkan bento untuk kalian berdua, Daiki bisa kau mengambilnya didapur?" Ucap ibu Aomine.

"Terimakasih sudah membantu untuk merawat Hikari." Kata Kagami pada ibu Aomine setelah kekasihnya itu menuju ke dapur.

"Ahh tak masalah, lagipula aku juga ingin memiliki bayi perempuan. Dan lagi aku melakukan ini bukan untukmu, aku melakukan ini hanya untuk anakku." Perkataan yang keluar dari bibir wanita itu benar-benar meruntuhkan keyakinan Kagami.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Aomine muncul dari dalam dengan membawa dua bento ditangannya. Saat didalam, Aomine menyempatkan diri untuk memasang mini camera yang Shizuka berikan padanya. Dan tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya.

"Okasan, kami pergi..." seru Aomine setelah mengecup pipi Hikari, Kagami hanya mampu menundukkan badannya tanpa bisa mengucapkan satu katapun.

Disaat mereka berdua berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat, Aomine selalu memperhatikan Kagami yang semakin diam dari sebelumnya. "Apakah ibuku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Aomine tanpa memandang wajah kekasihnya, ia hanya memperhatikan reaksi Kagami dari sudut matanya.

"Tak ada." Jawab Kagami singkat, ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa tak nyamannya dari Aomine.

"Kalau begitu nanti aku akan langsung ke sekolahmu setelah latihan." Timpal Aomine.

Kagami hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sebagai jawaban. Kemudian mereka berdua berpisah dengan menaiki bus yang berbeda.

Sementara itu ditempat lain, mobil hitam Shizuka terparkir disebuah super market di daerah Tokyo. Ketika tiba disana waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Shizuka membangunkan tujuh kurcacinya yang tertidur saat perjalanan. Dengan penuh semangat bocah buatan itu berlomba-lomba keluar dari mobil.

Mereka semua berbaris dibelakang Shizuka. Satu persatu dari mereka saling menggenggam ekor temannya yang berada didepan.

"Shizuka-san kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Tetsuya junior yang berada tepat dibelakang Shizuka.

"Kita akan pergi belanja. Jadi kalian jadi anak yang baik." ujar Shizuka menatap semua kurcacinya, mereka semua memasuki lift dan naik ke lantai satu supermrket itu. Para kurcaci seperti merencanakan sesuatu bagi Shizuka, mereka mulai membicarakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Dan saat pintu lift terbuka seseorang yang familiar bagi Shizuka berdiri didepan pintu.

"Ara... Shizuka no nee-san." Mendengar namanya disebut Shizuka memperhatikan lelaki berambut pirang dihadapannya.

"Oh... Kise-kun kah? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Shizuka pada salah satu teman adiknya itu.

Shizuka bersama anak-anaknya keluar dari lift dan menepi dari pintu masuk lift.

"Ryota, dia mirip denganmu." Bisik Daiki junior.

"Hari ini sekolahku libur, jadi hanya ada latihan saja. Nee-san wa?"

"Ah, aku akan belanja keperluan rumah. Apa kau mau membantuku? Aku akan mengantarmu kesekolah nanti."

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak ada pekerjaan pagi ini. Dan nee-san mereka ini siapa? Entah kenapa mereka mirip dengan Kiseki no Sedai."

"Mereka sama dengan Hikari." kini Kise dan Shizuka jalan beriringan diikuti oleh para kurcaci.

"Nah... Kise-kun, Apa kau sudah menyerah dengan perasaanmu terhadap Aomine?"

"Eh?"

Aomine terus menatap layar handphonenya dengan kesal, pasalnya sejak tiga jam yang lalu kekasihnya tetap tak memberi balasan e-mail nya. Jika biasanya Kagami membalas dalam satu menit, kini ia nantikan hingga beberapa jam tetap tak ada e-mail balasan dari Kagami.

Mood Aomine untuk berlatih hilang sudah. Momoi Satsuki sebagai sahabat kecilnya pun menyadari perubahan mood Aomine. "Apakah kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Momoi yang menghampiri Aomine.

"Hah?"

"Jangan 'hah' padaku! Aku bertanya apa kalian bertengkar? Mood mu berubah dari beberapa saat lalu." Balas Momoi menyinggung sikap Aomine.

"Pagi ini saat berangkat sekolah dia baik-baik saja. Tapi..."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Momoi penasaran.

"Entah kenapa dia lebih diam dari biasanya sejak semalam setelah kukatakan jika orang tuaku tahu tentang hubunganku dengannya, juga tentang Hikari." Sungguh, Aomine tak tahu ada apa dengan kekasihnya. Kagami tak akan bersikap seperti ini jika marah dengannya. Tapi seingat nya Kagami belum pernah marah padanya, mungkin karena Kagami selalu mentolerir perbuatannya.

"Eh? Jadi orang tuamu tahu?" Momoi tentu saja terkejut dengan perkataan Aomine. "Lalu?"

"Ibuku yang merawat Hikari hari ini."

Kuroko Tetsuya lama kelamaan mulai terganggu oleh getaran yang ditimbulkan handphone Kagami yang sengaja diletakkan dimejanya. "Kagami-kun, jika kau sedang ada masalah dengan Aomine-kun kenapa tak kalian bicarakan baik-baik saja."

"Orang tua Aomine sudah tahu semuanya, tentang hubunganku dengan Aomine dan adanya Hikari. Dan aku rasa jika ini berlanjut Aomine akan mendapat masalah dengan orang tuanya." Ujar Kagami tanpa memandang Kuroko yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika semuanya diakhiri saat ini... (sebelum aku terlalu mencintainya, sebelum terjadi hal yang paling menyakitkan setelahnya, sebelum dia makin terluka). " Kagami bergumam dengan memandang gumpalan-gumpalan salju yang masih berjatuhan.

-—-

 **Udah empat chapter ini, entah kenapa sampe sini saya malah ndak dapet feelnya. Saya bingung ngatur plotnya. Hahaha**

 **Jadi, setelah chapter ini mungkin bakal bisa rilis seminggu sekali. Ah, tapi rasanya ini juga cepet.**

 **Mungkin ada yang aneh sama tokoh Shizuka, Shizuka yang diceritain sebagai kakaknya Kagami adalah OC, dan saya membayangkan OC itu saya sendiri. Meskipun saya sebenernya ndak rela Aomine ndak sama saya, tapi saya ndak tahan pengen bikin yaoi lagi.**

 **Jadi buat readers, jangan cuma jadi silent readers ya!**

 **Review kalian jadi penyemangat saya buat tetep lanjut.**

 **Tapi trimakasih yang udah setia nunggu cerita ini.**

 **See u next chapter •﹏•**


	5. Chapter 5

"Apa maksud perkataanmu nee-san?" Kise Ryota tak begitu paham dengan pertanyaan Shizuka. Atau mungkin mencoba untuk tak memahaminya.

Shizuka mendorong cart menuju lemari pendingin untuk daging. Shizuka membiarkan para kurcacinya berkeliaran didalam supermarket, Shizuka menyelipkan GPS di pakaian masing-masing dari mereka. Jadi Shizuka tak terlalu khawatir.

"Seperti yang sudah ku katakan. Apa perasaan mu pada Aomine sudah kau netralisir?" Shizuka balik bertanya pada Kise yang berjalan disampingnya. "Kalian tak bisa membodohiku. Bukankah selama ini kau menyimpan perasaanmu pada Aomine?" Lanjut Shizuka tanpa menatap Kise yang mulai resah dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Shizuka.

"Maa... sepertinya memang tak bisa disembunyikan dari nee-san." Jawab Kise, ia tersenyum kecut pada Shizuka.

"Jadi apa alasanmu untuk melepas Aomine?"

Aomine tak henti-hentinya menatap layar handphone miliknya. Wajahnya terlihat kaku, ia hanya tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya itu. Ia merutuki kenapa mereka berbeda sekolah sehingga sulit untuk bertemu. Dalam pelajaran pun ia tak bisa fokus belajar. Meskipun sebelumnya ia juga tak pernah benar-benar belajar.

'From : beloved Taiga

Bisakah kau yang menjemput Hikari sendiri? Aku masih ada urusan. Aku akan mengatakannya pada aneki jika aku pulang sedikit terlambat. Dan jika kau lapar kau bisa minta aneki untuk memasakkanmu sesuatu. Gommen.'

Pesan dari Kagami sesaat lalu membuat Aomine shock, baru pertama kalinya Kagami seperti ini. Aomine mulai berpikir jika ia akan absent latihan hari ini.

"Aominecchi terlihat lebih bahagia bersama Kagamicchi. Maa... tentu saja karena Kagamicchi juga berhasil mengalahkannya." Kali ini Kise menawarkan dirinya untuk mendorong cart Shizuka.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengambil kembali Taiga ku dari Aomine?" Cetus Shizuka sembari memilih sayur.

"Apa maksudmu nee-san?"

"Tentu saja karena aku mencintai adikku. Kau pikir untuk apa aku menciptakan Hikari?" ujar Shizuka dengan senyum dinginnya. Shizuka menatap serius pada Kise yang terlihat jelas sangat kaget dengan ucapan Shizuka.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, saudara kandung takkan bisa memiliki hubungan lebih dari saudara. Tapi aku akan melakukannya jika aku mau. Ahh maaf harus mengatakan semua ini padamu." Lanjut Shizuka.

Dan tak lama satu persatu dari Hybrid childnya datang dengan berbagai barang ditangan mereka. Shizuka meletakkan barang-barang yang diambil oleh para Hybrid childnya ke dalam cart. Kise masih tertegun dengan pengakuan Shizuka.

'Dia pasti bercanda.' Batinnya. Namun tak lama, ia mengingat kembali bagaimana ekspresi serius Shizuka saat berbicara padanya beberapa saat lalu.

Kise mendorong cart belanjaan Shizuka menuju kasir, ia berjalan dibelakang Shizuka yang sedang dikerumuni oleh para hybrid childnya.

'From : Taiga

Sist, can you only pick up Aomine and Hikari. I still have something to do. I'm already tell him about this. And can you also cook for him?! I'll quite late tonight, so please take care of him and Hikari when i'm not around.'

Shizuka mengernyitkan dahinya saat membaca e-mail dari adiknya. 'Eh tidak biasanya.' Batin Shizuka. Kini Shizuka dan yang lainnya menuju ke tempat parkir. Kise membantu Shizuka memindahkan barang belanjaannya kedalam bagasi mobil. Sedangkan para hybrid childnya sudah berebut tempat duduk didalam mobil.

"Kise-kun apa kau terburu-buru untuk kesekolah?" Tanya Shizuka saat akan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Tidak juga, masih ada tiga jam lagi sebelum latihan." Jawab Kise setelahnya.

"Apa kau keberatan jika pergi ketempatku dulu sebelum kesekolah? Aku akan membuat bento untukmu. Lagipula aku takut daging yang aku beli akan rusak jika tak segera kusimpan dalam lemari es." Tanya Shizuka ragu. "Emm... tak masalah." Sahut Kise.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju apartment Shizuka. Baik Shizuka ataupun Kise tak ada niat untuk mengisi perjalanan mereka dengan obrolan yang ringan. Didalam mobil hanya terdengar celoteh para hybrid child tentang barang-barang yang baru saja mereka beli.

'From : beloved Daiki

Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Kenapa kau bertingkah aneh seperti ini? Atau pagi tadi ibuku mengatakan sesuatu padamu? Jawab telepon ku atau aku benar-benar marah!'

Setelah Kagami mengirim e-mail pada kekasihnya, selang tak lama kemudian sebuah e-mail ia terima dari Aomine. Wajahnya terlihat mendung.

"Nah... Kuroko, apa yang menurutmu harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Kagami saat mereka tengah di dalam kelas ketika jam makan siang.

"Aku tidak tahu, karena hubunganku dengan Akashi-kun belum mendapat kendala dari orang tua. Tapi bukankah sebaiknya kalian berdua membicarakan apa yang seharusnya kalian lakukan?!" Kata Kuroko panjang lebar.

"Lagipula ada Hikari yang menjadi tanggung jawab kalian." Lanjut Kuroko lalu melahap lagi sandwich miliknya.

Kagami tampak termenung dengan saran Kuroko, ia tak tahu apa yang semestinya ia lakukan pada hubungannya dengan Aomine. "Aku bisa merawat Hikari sendirian. Lagi pula Hikari juga bukan anak dari Aomine." Cetus Kagami yang tetap memandang keluar jendela.

"Lalu apakah kau pikir Aomine-kun akan dengan mudah melepas kalian berdua?!" Ucapan Kuroko benar. Kagami masih ingat dengan jelas saat dirinya dan Aomine resmi berpacaran, Aomine terlihat bahagia dan tanpa beban. Atau saat kehadiran Hikari dikehidupan mereka. Kagami menghela nafas berat 'bukan berarti aku juga ingin berpisah darinya.'

'To : beloved Daiki

Kita bicara nanti malam.'

Kagami membalas pesan Aomine singkat, ia berpikir jika hal ini tak bisa diselesaikan lewat e-mail seperti ini.

Aomine menghela nafas berat, paling tidak kekasihnya akan berbicara padanya. "Apakah itu dari Kagamin?" Tanya Momoi yang duduk didepan Aomine. "Ah... oh ya bukankah Hikari ada dirumahmu sekarang?! Nanti bisa aku datang untuk melihatnya? Aku ingin mengendongnya lagi, seperti apa dia sekarang? Apakah dia bertambah gemuk. Ahh... aku merinndukan pipi montoknya."

Mendengar Momoi yang semangat berbicara tentang anaknya, Aomine memperlihatkan foto Hikari yang ia ambil pagi ini, saat bayinya mengenakan kostum hewan buatan Shizuka. "Ehhh... nani kore? K-kawaiisugi..." ucap Momoi dengan mata berbinar.

Shizuka sibuk didapur milik Kagami, ia menyiapkan bento yang ia janjikan pada Kise. Jika memasak, Shizuka tak mau memakai dapur ditempatnya sendiri. Ia tak mau jika ruang kerjanya terkontaminasi oleh bau minyak. "Kise... apakah ini cukup untukmu?" Tanya Shizuka saat selesai menata makanan ke dalam lunch box berukuran sedang. "Karena kau seorang model, jadi aku pikir kau tak makan terlalu banyak daging seperti Taiga atau Aomine." Kise yang sedang bermain-main denngan hybrid child Shizuka kini berjalan menghampiri kakak perempuan Kagami itu. "Uwah... ini lebih dari cukup buatku, nee-san pintar memasak ya?!"

"Karena orang tua kami selalu terlambat pulang, jadi aku yang selalu memasak untuk Taiga."

"Ehh... apa nee-san tak punya kekasih?"

"Tidak. Aku tak tertarik. Lagipula aku punya mereka." Jawab Shizuka sambil menatap para hybrid childnya.

"Apa kau mau pergi sekarang? Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Baiklah."

"Oi... kalian, mau ikut mengantar Kise atau tinggal dirumah?" Serentak para hybrid child menoleh ke arah Shizuka dengan wajah sumigrah. Tentu saja, hari ini adalah kali pertama mereka pergi keluar rumah semenjak mereka diciptakan.

"Ikut!"

"Ibu... aku pulang!" Aomine memasuki rumahnya diikuti oleh Momoi dibelakangnya. Mereka berdua menuju ruang tamu dan menemukan Hikari yang terus saja menangis di sofa. Aomine dan Momoi segera menghampiri Hikari dan Momoi menggendongnya. "Yosh...yosh... apa kau lapar,Hikari." Momoi melihat sekelilingnya, ia tak menemukan botol susu milik Hikari. Sedangkan Aomine mencari ibu nya disetiap ruangan. Namun Aomine tak menemukan ibunya dimanapun, bahkan semua toilet rumahnya kosong.

"Dai-chan!" Teriak Momoi dari ruang tamu. Mendengar teriakan Momoi, Aomine segera menghampirinya. "Ne... apakah tas ini milik Hikari? Barang-barang didalamnya seperti tak tersentuh." Kata Momoi heran, ia masih mencoba menenangkan Hikari. Aomine memeriksa apa yang baru saja Momoi katakan, dan benar saja barang-barang yang ia siapkan pagi ini masih sama ditempatnya. Aomine mulai berpikir macam-macam, namun ia segera membuat susu untuk Hikari.

"Apa ini sekolahmu?" Tanya Shizuka saat mobilnya berhenti tepat didepan gedung sekolah Kise. "Umm... terimakasih untuk hari ini nee-san." Sahut Kise setelahnya. "Ha'i, doiteshimashitte. Sore jaa ne..." balas Shizuka lalu mulai menjalankan mobil menuju rumah Aomine. Sebelum mengantar Kise, Aomine sempat mengirim pesan bahwa ia segera pulang dan tak mengikuti kegiatan klub. Jadi Shizuka memutuskan untuk menjemput Aomine dan Hikari.

"Apa kalian senang?" Tanya Shizuka pada hybrid childnya.

"Yeah!" Jawab mereka serentak.

"Shizuka, kita akan menjemput Hikari?" Tanya Seijuro penasaran.

"Yeah, dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku hanya mendengarkan pembicaraanmu dengan Kise tadi." Jawab Seijuro polos.

"Daiki... apa kau sudah pulang?" Seru ibu Aomine saat melihat sepasang sepatu milik anaknya. Tak ada jawaban dari Aomine, ibunya menuju ruang tamu dan mendapati Hikari dalam gendongan Momoi. "Wah... Satsuki-chan kau memang lebih pantas menjadi ibu daripada bocah berambut merah itu." Celetuknya.

"Ah... eh... bibi... konichiwa."

"Ibu dari mana?" Tanya Aomine saat melihat ibunya membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan.

"Ahh... ada discount di supermarket, jadi ibu..."

"Dan ibu meninggalkan Hikari sendirian diatas sofa? Bahkan Hikari sampai menangis kelaparan." Geram Aomine.

"Apa maksudmu? Lagipula dia bukan benar-benar cucuku. Jadi untuk apa aku harus ambil pusing."

"Tapi aku sudah menganggapnya seperti anak kandungku..."

"Apa yang salah denganmu? Ibu tak mengerti mengapa kau malah tertarik pada bocah merah itu."

"Satsuki tolong bawa Hikari keluar. Shizuka sudah menunggu diluar." Pinta Aomine pada Satsuki. Dan ia juga menitipkan kamera mini yang Shizuka berikan padanya untuk disampaikan pada Shizuka.

"Dan katakan padanya aku akan pulang sendiri nanti." Lanjut Aomine. Momoi hanya mengangguk paham dan segera membawa Hikari pergi seperti permintaan Aomine. Setelah memastikan Momoi keluar dari rumahnya, Aomine kembali berbicara serius dengan ibunya.

Saat menutup pagar rumah Aomine, Momoi dapat melihat seorang gadis yang bersandar disebuah mobil hitamnya. Shizuka melambaikan tangannya pada Momoi saat melihat gadis pink itu keluar dari rumah Aomine. Momoi menghampiri Shizuka, dan Shizuka memintanya untuk masuk ke mobil. Dan Momoi harus dikagetkan oleh para hybrid child yang duduk dibangku belakang "nee-chan? Mereka?" Tanya Momoi dengan mata berbinar. "Oh... mereka sama dengan Hikari. Hanya saja mereka tak bertumbuh." Jawab Shizuka singkat. "Nah... dimana Aomine?" Tanya Shizuka kemudian.

Momoi yang awalnya terlihat antusias, kini ia terlihat mendung menatap Hikari dalam dekapannya. Momoi memberikan mini kamera pada Shizuka "Dai-chan akan pulang sendiri nanti jika urusannya selesai. Itu yang dia katakan padaku." Jawab Momoi lesu. Melihat reaksi Momoi, sepertinya ia paham apa yang baru saja terjadi. Shizuka mengangguk mengerti "ehh... tak kusangka secepat ini. Baiklah aku akan pulang lebih dulu. Thank's for help." Ucap Shizuka lalu memindahkan Hikari di baby seat yang ada di bangku belakang. "Momoi tolong jangan ceritakan tentangku atau asal-usul Hikari pada siapapun. Cukup semua dari kalian yang datang minggu lalu yang mengetahui hal ini." Pinta Shizuka. Momoi hanya mengangguk paham sebagai jawaban, dan tak lama ia turun dari mobil Shizuka lalu ia melambaikan tangan pada Shizuka hingga mobil hitamnya tak terlihat pandangannya.

Momoi memutuskan untuk pulang, ia tak mau ikut campur masalah keluarga sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Bu... dialah yang membuatku kembali seperti diriku yang dulu. Dan maafkan aku jika hubunganku dengannya membuatmu sangat marah dan kecewa." Tutur Aomine lirih saat berhadapan dengan ibunya. "Sebelum aku mempunyai hubungan dengan Kagami aku selalu memastikan diriku bahwa aku dan dia sama-sama lelaki. Tapi setiap aku bertemu dengannya ada perasaan yang menggangguku. Aku hanya tak sanggup untuk menyembunyikan rasa suka ku padanya." Lanjut Aomine dengan suara yang terdengar parau. Pengakuan Aomine membuat wajah ibunya yang semula mengeras mulai menitikan air mata.

"Lalu apa kau akan terus bersamanya? Bagaimanapun kalian memaksakan untuk terus bersama itu pasti karena kenaifan kalian. Kalian belum sepenuhnya dewasa untuk membuat keputusan!" Sergah ibu Aomine. Aomine selalu memikirkan ini, bahkan sebelum ia sadar bahwa ia memiliki rasa suka yang lebih pada Kagami. "Tapi bu, bukankah semua hal ini yang akan membuatku berpikir dewasa?! Aku... aku berjanji akan membahagiakannya." Balas Aomine, kini ia tak sanggup menatap wajah ibunya, ia hanya memandang lantai dengan senyum kecut dibibirnya. "Lalu... apa kau akan bahagia?" Ibu nya benar. Apakah ia bahagia?

"Tentu aku bahagia saat memilikinya, dan aku juga memiliki Hikari. Mereka lebih dari kebahagiaan."

 **Katanya sih bakal update seminggu sekali, nyatanya molor seminggu. Hahaha**

 **Tapi molor bukan karena WB, justru ini lagi mengalir kayak sungai kapuas. Cuman kehabisan kuota aja. Jadi entah masi ada yang nunggu ato gak ini cerita. Tapi saya tetep nunggu review dari kalian.**

 **A/N : sorry for not write in english, cause my english will make you faint ≧﹏≦**

 **See you last month 0^◇^0)/**


	6. Chapter 6

Shizuka menggendong Hikari, dan para hybrid childnya berebut membawa barang-barang Hikari "Sudah hentikan, siapapun bisa membawanya. cepat kita naik!" Seru Shizuka saat berada ditangga.

"Kalau begitu kalian bisa membawanya." Celetuk Seijuro yang awalnya juga berebut membawa barang Hikari.

Dan setelah mendengar perkataan Seijuro, enam dari yang lainnya segera berebut. "Yang membawa barang Hikari adalah calon suaminya." Ucap Ryota serius. Setelah Ryota mengatakan hal itu membuat semua temannya saling berebut lagi, namun Seijuro yang sebelumnya sudah berjalan didepan teman-temannya kini ia kembali dan merebut tas Hikari yang dibawa Atsushi " Aku berubah pikiran."

Shizuka berjalan mendahului hybrid childnya yang masih saja berebut siapa yang akan membawa barang bawaan Hikari. Ia segera membuka pintu apartment adiknya, dan tak lama kemudian para hybrid childnya muncul dengan masing-masing memiliki barang Hikari ditangan mereka. Mereka membagi rata barang-barang milik Hikari untuk dibawa "Nah... jika seperti ini kita semua yang akan menjadi suami Hikari." Ucap Seijuro tanpa ragu. Semua temannya menyetujui ide dari Seijuro.

Saat memastikan bahwa semua dari mereka sudah berada didalam rumah, Shizuka segera menutup pintu lalu menuju ruang tamu yang sudah didahului oleh para hybrid chilnya. Shizuka membaringkan Hikari di baby bounching yang baru saja ia beli pagi ini. Melihat itu, hybrid yang lain dengan semangat mulai menoel atau menyentuh pipi gembul Hikari. "Jangan sampai membuatnya menangis. Ok?!" Perintah Shizuka tegas namun lembut. Mereka bertujuh mengangguk mengiyakan.

Saat Shizuka hendak menuju ke dapur, telepon selularnya mulai berdering. Ia berjalan kearah meja televisi dan mengambil teleponnya, tanpa melirik nama yang tertera pada screen, ia segera menjawabnya "hallo... oh, dad. How're ya doin' now? Hem.. we're fine. What's? Is that really emergency? I got it, this end of the month. Emh, i'll tell him 'bout it. See ya..." Shizuka menyelesaikan dialog dengan ayahnya yang ada di belahan dunia yang lain.

Shizuka kembali ke dapur dengan membawa dua botol susu Hikari setelah meletakkan lagi handphonenya di meja televisi. Ia mencuci dan mensterilkan botol yang sudah digunakan, sedangkan botol yang lain ia bilas dengan air panas. "Ne... ne... Shizu-chin, aku lapar." Rengek Atsushi sambil menarik ujung t-shirt yang Shizuka kenakan. Mendengar itu, ia melirik jam dinding yang ada di dapur. Ternyata memang saatnya makan siang "aku juga lapar..." dan diikuti oleh hybrid yang lain. Namun, Shizuka tak melihat Tetsuya diantara mereka. "Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk kalian. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Tetsuya disana?" Tanya Shizuka heran.

"Dia tidur nano-dayo..." tanggap Shintaro cepat dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Bangunkan dia, dan cepat cuci tangan kalian!" Perintah Shizuka. Dengan cepat enam dari mereka berlarian kearah Tetsuya, "baiklah siapa yang akan membangunkannya lebih dulu?" Tanya Seijuro pada semuanya.

"Ahk... Sei-chin, aku duluan." Jawab Atsushi yang kemudian duduk disamping Tetsuya yang masih tidur "ittadakimasu~" serunya, dan tanpa aba-aba Atsushi langsung melahap tangan kanan Tetsuya.

"Uwahhhh!" Serentak semua berteriak melihat aksi Atsushi.

"Hentikan itu Atsucchi, serahkan padaku-ssu." Kini giliran Ryota yang mencoba membangunkan Tetsuya. "Tetsucchi... cepat bangun akan ku beri kau autographku." Bukannya bangun, Tetsuya malah membuat wajah aneh seolah mendapat mimpi buruk "Are... nande?"

"Serahkan padaku. Kali ini aku pasti bisa membangunkannya." Sela Shintaro. Teman-temannya hanya diam memperhatikan Shintaro yang berusaha mengangkat tubuh Tetsuya yang lebih kecil darinya "Shintaro, mau kau apakan Tetsu?" Tanya Daiki to the point. "Shoot..." jawab Shintaro enteng, namun jawaban itu membuat teman-temannya jawsdrop. "Apa kau bodoh?" Celetuk Taiga. "Apa-apaan bodoh mengatai bodoh."

"Hah... kalian tak berguna. Biar aku saja." Kini giliran Daiki yang mencoba membangunkan Tetsu. "Oi Tetsu... bangun, aku tantang kau wow on wow.." ajak Daiki sambil menunjukkan bola basket yang pagi ini mereka beli. "Tetsu... apa kau mendengarku?" Bagaimana menggambarkan wajah dari teman-temannya saat ini cukup sulit. Mereka hanya bergumam 'aho'.

"Ceh... apa ini yang disebut kiseki no sedai?! Bahkan tanpa berbicara pun aku bisa membangunkannya." Kata Taiga sombong. Ia pergi ke dapur dan membuka lemari es, disana ia mengambil salah satu vanilla shake milik Tetsu dan ia kembali ke tempat Tetsu dan teman-temannya "lihat caraku baik-baik!" Katanya, dan ia menancapkan sedotan kemulut Tetsu. Namun bukannya bangun, Tetsu malah kembali tidur dengan vanilla shake di mulutnya "are?"

Seijuro dengan wajah serius mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tetsu. "Sei... apa yang akan kau lakukan." Tanya Shintaro. Seijuro hanya membalas dengan tatapan nakal. Wajah Seijuro makin dekat, hanya terpaut beberapa mili dari wajah Tetsu.

CHU~

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Tetsu untuk membuka mata dengan wajah memerah dan matanya melebar. "Lihat ini. Ini semua karena aku selalu benar." Ujar Seijuro bangga. "Hah?"

"Hora... apa yang kalian lakukan dari tadi? Cepat cuci tangan!" Seru Shizuka yang membawa tujuh piring pasta untuk hybrid childnya. Mendengar suara Shizuka, mereka semua berlarian ke toilet untuk mencuci tangan.

"Memang benar, mungkin ini kenaifanku untuk berpikir dewasa. Tapi yang aku tahu, untuk saat ini aku tak bisa menghilangkan perasaanku padanya, bu. Aku mohon mengertilah." Aomine mulai memasang wajah khawatirnya, ia berharap ibunya mengerti. "Jika aku kehilangan dia, mungkin aku takkan bisa lagi bermain basket." Lanjutnya.

"Daiki... apa kau tak bisa hanya berteman dengannya tanpa harus menjadikannya kekasihmu? Ibu hanya tak ingin kau memilih jalan yang tak seharusnya." Kini ibu Aomine mulai meremas lengan anaknya, tangan wanita itu mewakili perasaannya.

"Aku mencobanya. Namun saat melihat dia tersenyum lembut pada lelaki lain membuatku tak tahan. Aku terlalu menginginkannya hanya untukku."

"Tidak... ibu takkan mengerti tentang hal ini."

"Maafkan aku, bu!" Ucap Aomine yang kemudian memeluk ibunya. Lalu ia keluar dari rumahnya tanpa berkata apapun lagi pada wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

Kagami masih dengan kegiatan klubnya sebelum liburan musim dingin minggu depan tiba. Klub basket Seirin masih melakukan latihan maut milik Aida Riko sebagai pelatihnya. Namun, Kagami sama sekali tak bisa fokus pada latihanya, seperti saat Kuroko mengoper bola padanya, reaksi Kagami terlalu lambat. Atau saat ia akan melakukan dunk, sama seperti saat melawan Josei di babak pertama penyisihan Winter Cup, Ia melompat terlalu tinggi dengan waktu yang tak tepat dan akibatnya ia harus memberi salam lagi pada ring basket.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Gumam Hyuga sebagai kapten.

"Hari ini permainannya sangat aneh. Kuroko-kun, kau tau sesuatu tentang hal ini?" tanya Riko.

"Maa...aku rasa masalah cinta." Jawab Kuroko memperhatikan Kagami yang masih terkapar di bawah ring.

"Baka... bukan begitu caranya memberi salam pada ring." Dibarengi oleh suara itu, sebuah bola basket melambung tinggi dan masuk ke ring tanpa meleset sedikitpun. Dan alhasil, semua member klub Seirin menatap lelaki yang berdiri dipintu dengan senyum khasnya. "Aomine!"

"Yo..." sapa Aomine yang kemudian berjalan menghampiri Kagami, kekasihnya. "Daijoubu ka oi?!" Ujar Aomine sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk Kagami.

"Ahomine... apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Seru Kagami yang masih saja tiduran setelah memberi salam pada ring basket.

"Ck... sudahlah, cepat bangun." Dengan perintah Aomine, Kagami menerima uluran tangan kekasihnya. Tak seorangpun dari member Seirin yang bertanya tentang datangnya Aomine ke sekolah mereka, mereka hanya diam dan serius memperhatikan 'kemesraan'' yang ditunjukkan oleh Aomine dan Kagami.

Aomine menyentuh kening Kagami yang memerah setelah kecelakaan yang beberapa saat lalu terjadi. "Dasar... apa yang kau pikirkan? Lihat jidatmu ini!" Katanya.

"Ehh... apa yang terjadi disini? Apa ada pembuatan drama disini?" Member Seirin yang lain mulai bisik-bisik satu sama lain.

"Maaf harus mengganggu kemesraan kalian. Tapi kalian berdua tak bisa melakukannya disini." Sela Kuroko diantara kegiatan lovey-dovey kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ahk... Tetsu! Ahh... gommen. Boleh aku meminjamnya untuk hari ini?" Cetus Aomine yang mencengkram tangan Kagami dan mengangkatnya ke udara. Kagami berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Aomine, wajah nya merah dan terasa panas. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika ia malu setengah mati karena perbuatan kekasih bodohnya. "Ahomine! Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Tak akan. Tidak sampai masalah ini selesai." Aomine menatap Kagami dengan tatapan serius.

"Hemm... gaki ga, apa kalian mau pamer kemesraan didepan kami? Cepat pergi dan selesaikan masalah kalian." Teriak Hyuga yang sudah masuk clutch time mode. "Arigato na Senpai-san yo." Aomine menarik keluar Kagami dari gym "Aku mau mengambil tasku dulu." Kata Kagami yang melepaskan genggaman tangan Aomine secara paksa.

Bohong jika Aomine tak merasa resah dengan sikap Kagami padanya, bahkan nada bicara Kagami pun berubah dari biasanya. Aomine berjalan dibelakang Kagami yang sedang menuju ke ruang klub untuk mengambil tas dan mengganti pakaian. Aomine berdiri didepan pintu, memperhatikan Kagami yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya "Nah... apa kau bisa untuk tidak mengganti bajumu dihadapan orang lain selain aku?!" Tanya Aomine yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah. "Apa salahnya?! Lagipula kami semua sama-sama lelaki." Sahut Kagami datar. Mendengar jawaban dari Kagami membuat Aomine geram, ia menutup pintu ruang klub lalu menguncinya dan menghampiri Kagami yang berdiri didepan lokernya. Aomine memutar tubuh kekasihnya untuk menghadapnya dan mendaratkan ciuman paksa pada bibir Kagami. Terkejut dengan perbuatan Aomine, Kagami berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciuman dan cengkraman Aomine pada lengannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh?!" Bentak Kagami setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari Aomine. Kagami memberi satu pukulan diwajah Aomine "Maafkan aku..." ucap Aomine lirih. Kagami merasa sangat terluka jika melihat Aomine terpuruk seperti sekarang. "Aku hanya tak tahu bagaimana caranya lagi untuk meminta maaf padamu. Aku tak seharusnya mempertemukanmu dengan ibuku. Maaf jika perasaanku padamu membuatmu terbebani. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tak bisa menahan lagi perasaanku." Kata Aomine menyesali perbuatannya.

Kagami tak sanggup menatap wajah kekasihnya. Ia memalingkan wajah dari Aomine "let's break up..."

 **Haha... dan saya baru balik...**

 **Kali ini saya ndak minta review, saya minta flame dari readers...**

 **Tenang ndak bakal berhenti tengah jalan kog, karna saya udah siapin dua chapter kedepannya.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hari ini adalah final Winter Cup untuk memperebutkan juara pertama. Tim Seirin mulai kelelahan terlebih putus asa di dua menit terakhir. "Ganbare! Kuroko... Akirameru na!" Suara teriakan dari podium menarik perhatian seluruh pemain dan penonton yang ada di stadion itu, terlebih Kuroko Tetsuya "Ogiwara-kun..." dan setelah teriakan dukungan itu "Ceh... aku tak tahan lagi," Aomine Daiki yang duduk disalah satu bangku penonton bersama rekan satu timnya pun berdiri di atas bangku "Sialan kau, Tetsu!Kagami! Kalian menang melawan kami,kan? Kalau kalian tak bisa mengalahkan Rakuzan, akan kubunuh kalian!" Serunya. Kagami tercengang saat mendengar Aomine menyerukan hal itu. "Aomine." Gumamnya.

Setelah Aomine, lalu diikuti oleh Kise dan Midorima yang juga menyaksikan pertandingan Seirin melawan Rakuzan bersama timnya. "Atsushi, kau tidak ikutan?" Tanya Himuro Tatsuya pada Murasakibara yang baru saja dikencaninya setelah kekalahan mereka oleh Seirin. "Mana bisa aku melakukannya." Jawab Murasakibara, tentu saja Himuro tahu jika kekasihnya bukanlah tipe yang seperti itu.

Kemudian banyak dukungan lain dari bangku penonton seperti tim dari beberapa sekolah yang pernah Seirin kalahkan.

'Sial, apa yang baru saja aku lakukan.' Batin Aomine merutuki dirinya sendiri. Namun hasil pertandingan sangat memuaskan dengan Seirin menjadi juara Winter Cup.

Seminggu kemudian, majalah basket bulanan penuh tentang klub basket dari SMA Seirin. Aomine berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan terus saja memandang potret yang sama dalam majalah itu, potret Kagami dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya "chikuso." Geram Aomine yang kemudian menyambar jaket yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya lalu berlari keluar rumah.

Kegiatan Kuroko dan Akashi harus berhenti sejenak oleh bunyi ponsel Kuroko yang berdering. "Apa kau tak bisa untuk menghiraukannya?" Ucap Akashi yang duduk di hadapan Kuroko. "Iie, ini dari Aomine-kun. Dia sedang bimbang, jadi aku tak bisa mengacuhkannya." Balas Kuroko yang kemudian menjawab panggilan Aomine.

'Tetsu, aku rasa kau benar. Aku akan mengatakan ini padanya. Beritahu aku alamat rumahnya.'

"Benarkah? Baiklah akan aku kirim alamatnya. Berjuanglah Aomine-kun, karena dia sama bodohnya sepertimu." celetuk Kuroko.

'Hah? Apa kau mengajak berkelahi?'

Tanpa membalas ucapan Aomine, Kuroko sudah memutus sambungan teleponnya. Ia mentype tombol di ponselnya cepat, dan mengirim pesan itu pada Aomine. "Apa yang terjadi pada Daiki?" Tanya Akashi penasaran. "Pembuatan drama." Balas Kuroko ambigu. "Hm?"

Kagami melilitkan handuk dipinggulnya, saat ia akan mandi bel apartmentnya berbunyi jadi ia harus terburu-buru untuk melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu rumahnya tanpa memakai celana pendeknya terlebih dulu. Kagami mengintip dari lubang pintu, ia berjingkat dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang lalu segera membuka pintu "Ahomine!"

Aomine menelan lagi ludahnya saat menyaksikan pemandangan yang mungkin indah baginya sekarang. Kata-kata yang telah ia susun sedemikian rupa yang sudah berada diujung lidah, kini harus berhamburan karena sosok Kagami yang muncul didepannya hanya dengan sehelai handuk. Aomine terlihat kikuk dan tak berkedip sedikitpun "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan kenapa kau hujan-hujanan seperti itu?" Tanya Kagami ketika Aomine yang didepannya menatap dengan tatapan aneh dan tubuhnya mulai menggigil "Masuklah, aku mau mandi. Keringkan tubuhmu akan kupinjami pakaianku jika kau mau." Tanpa menjawab, Aomine pun masuk ke rumah Kagami. Ia melepaskan sepatunya yang basah juga jaketnya "hei, ini rumahku! Jangan seenaknya menaruh pakaianmu yang basah. Dasar." Aomine tak mendengarkan cacian Kagami, ia melepaskan pakaiannya hingga tersisa jeans yang masih melekat ditubuhnya.

"Hora yo..." Kagami memberikan sebuah t-shirt dan celana pendek juga sehelai handuk pada Aomine. "Setelah mengganti bajumu kau bisa menaruh pakaianmu ke pengering, akan kukeringkan setelah mandi. Dan kalau kau ingin minum kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri." Kata Kagami panjang lebar lalu meninggalkan Aomine sendirian di ruang tamunya. Aomine tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dipikirannya saat ini hanya penuh dengan si bocah merah itu. Aomine menatap t-shirt yang Kagami berikan padanya, ia menghirup aroma yang sama dengan Kagami dari t-shirt itu. "Ck... kimochiwaruii..." gumam Aomine merutuki perbuatannya sendiri. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, desain yang sederhana dan juga bersih pikirnya. Ia mengingat kembali perilaku Kagami beberapa saat lalu padanya, sikap Kagami begitu feminim menurutnya. Ah... mungkin dia sudah terlalu mencintai bocah merah itu.

Seperti yang dikatakan Kagami sebelumnya, kini Aomine menuju tempat laundry yang masih berada dalam satu lingkup dengan kamar mandi. "Aomine?! Apa kau diluar? Sabun mandiku habis, bisa kau ambilkan yang baru di dalam drower disamping pintu." Teriak Kagami dari dalam kamar mandi, karena kedatangan Aomine yang tiba-tiba memencet bel rumahnya itu membuat dirinya lupa jika sabun miliknya habis dan kini ia mandi setengah jalan. "Yeah." sahut Aomine yang lalu membuka drower yang Kagami maksud dan mengambil sebotol sabun cair disana. Kagami menelongokkan kepalanya dari celah pintu kamar mandi yang ia buka sepertiganya "Sankyu.." ucap Kagami yang kemudian meraih botol sabun dari Aomine, namun Aomine tak kunjung melepaskan botol sabun dalam genggamannya. "Ahomine?" Kagami tak memiliki firasat sedikitpun dengan apa yang Aomine pikirkan 'Yabai, Tetsu! Aku tak bisa...'

Kagami tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, matanya melebar dan ia rasa suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis kala itu. Apakah wajahnya memerah? 'Heh? Ada apa ini?' Batin Kagami. Aomine masih saja melanjutkan aksinya, ia tak peduli betapa bingung dan malu juga marahnya Kagami saat ia tiba-tiba saja mengecup, ah... bukan, ia mencium Kagami intens. Aomine serasa didunia miliknya sendiri, dan tanpa sadar ia menelusupkan lidahnya masuk ke rongga mulut Kagami. Kagami mulai sadar saat Aomine menelusupkan lidah ke mulutnya, dan crush. "Ittai~ apa yang kau lakukan Kagami teme?" Kagami menggigit keras lidah Aomine yang baru saja menelusup masuk. "Itulah yang harusnya kutanyakan padamu. Apa kau lupa aku ini laki-laki?" Teriak Kagami membalas protes Aomine. "Kagami, berkencanlah denganku! (Tsukiattekure!)" Seru Aomine kemudian. "Hah?"

Gadis berambut merah bata itu tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Bisa dibilang ia bahagia menikmati pertunjukan yang tak sengaja ia saksikan, namun disisi lain hati kecilnya ia merasa sangat marah dan kecewa. "That's only me can kiss you. Even i'm never tought that brat will kiss you. You're mine, Taiga. It's only mine." Gumam gadis itu menatap monitor komputernya.

Lalu gadis itu berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya yang lain yang ada di belakangnya. "This's suposed to be our baby. But, If you're going out with him, then i have no choice." Lanjutnya sambil membelai kepala boneka bayi berambut merah yang belum memiliki wajah itu. "But, i'll take you back anytime i wish."

Dimeja komputer gadis itu terlihat sebuah potret sepasang anak laki-laki dan perempuan. Mereka terlihat sangat mirip, hanya saja warna rambut dan model alis mereka yang sedikit membedakan. Dipotret itu, si bocah lelaki membonceng si gadis dengan sepeda mini, dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan bisa terlihat bahwa gambar itu diambil saat musim panas.

Dan gadis itu mengambil potret dua bocah itu "i wish we're not a sibling's. Ceh, why i must be his sister?"

Kagami dan Aomine duduk berhadapan diruang tamu. Seporsi besar nasi kare berada diatas meja dihadapan mereka, keduanya hanya makan dalam diam. Aomine sesekali menengok Kagami yang sama sekali tak bicara sejak insiden beberapa saat lalu, melihatnya membuat Aomine benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya. Tak seharusnya ia hilang kendali atas tubuh dan pikirannya saat itu, ah... rasanya ia ingin berteriak sambil mengelilingi lapangan basket karena kebodohannya.

"Ehem..." Kagami membersihkan kerongkongannya, ia ingin menghilangkan perasaan tak nyaman karena kejadian di kamar mandi. Aomine yang mencuri pandang pada Kagami harus gelagapan saat Kagami tiba-tiba bersuara. "Rasanya lebih baik aku pulang sekarang. Trimakasih makan malamnya. Aku pinjam pakaianmu dulu, akan kukembalikan pada Tetsu. Dan kau bisa membuang pakaianku jika itu mengganggu." Ucapan Aomine terdengar lebih formal ketika ia berbicara saat itu. Namun Kagami hanya diam tak memberi respon sedikitpun atas kata-kata Aomine. Aomine berdiri dan membawa piring bekas makanannya ke dapur dan mencucinya. "Aku pulang. Maaf mengganggumu." Aomine pamit untuk pulang kerumah orang tuanya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu depan, dan kembali memakai sepatunya yang basah.

Aomine menoleh kebelakang sebelum ia keluar dari rumah Kagami, ia berharap Kagami menahannya. Namun rasanya itu hanya angan belaka, 'Mana mungkin dia akan memaafkanku setelah apa yang kukatakan dan kulakukan padanya?!' Batin Aomine. Tapi langkah Aomine terhenti saat ia memegang gagang pintu, ujung t-shirt yang ia pakai tertarik atau lebih tepatnya di tarik oleh Kagami. Aomine menolehkan kepalanya "Kagami." Gumam Aomine tak percaya.

Kagami memalingkan wajahnya yang dihiasi oleh semburat merah, ia cukup malu untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Aomine "A-aku harap kau tak lari dari tanggung jawabmu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku tadi." Apakah Aomine bisa mengartikan kata-kata Kagami barusan adalah sebagai jawaban atas pengakuannya?

Aomine tersenyum lebar, dan dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Ia berbalik lalu ia menarik tangan Kagami, hingga bocah merah itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dalam pelukan Aomine "Paling tidak tinggalah sampai pakaianmu kering." Ucap Kagami saat berada dalam pelukan Aomine.

"Shit! I love this scene." Gadis berambut merah itu harus menyumbat hidungnya dengan tissue ketika menonton drama live action yang diperankan oleh adiknya. "Well, for now i'll let you do it. But, when something happen with your relationship, may be i'll take you back, my beloved Taiga." Kata gadis itu yang masih menyaksikan aksi adiknya dari layar komputer didepannya.

"Hm? That's brat!? Ever i saw him before? Is that the same boy with the one on five years ago?" Gadis itu mengamati wajah Aomine dengan seksama, mencoba mengingat kembali sosok dari masa lalunya. "Hahaha... what a coincidence. So what did you two will show me, gimme a nice drama would you? Right, my hybrid." Dibalik kata-kata gadis itu ada maksud tersendiri, maksud yang bertujuan untuk menghibur dirinya. "Hm... how should we appear in their life?" Lanjutnya lagi yang kemudian ia terlihat berpikir.

Gadis itu, Kagami Shizuka kakak perempuan Kagami Taiga yang diberkahi otak cemerlang dan memiliki sifat yang kurang mengenakkan dibalik wajah malaikatnya. Bagaimana menyebutnya? Hm... yandere? Kurang lebih seperti itulah dirinya.

Shizuka kembali ke negara asalnya, Jepang tiga tahun sebelum adiknya Taiga kembali ke Jepang. Diumurnya yang terbilang masih sangat muda, ia sudah mampu menghasilkan uang sendiri. Berterimakasihlah pada Tuhan yang memberinya otak cemerlang. Namun ia merasa tak seperti itu, memiliki kelebihan seperti itu membuat dirinya berpikir dewasa sebelum waktunya. Masa kecilnya hanya ia habiskan untuk belajar dan berkontribusi dengan beberapa laboratorium di negara asing.

Berbeda dengan dirinya, Kagami Taiga lebih diberkati oleh bakat dan kemampuan dibidang olah raga. Keberadaan adiknya membuat dirinya iri, iri karena adiknya memiliki gaya hidup 'normal' sesuai dengan anak seumurannya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia sangat menyayangi adiknya, atau bisa disebut ia mencintai adiknya, bukan sebagai saudara.

Disaat umurnya empat belas tahun, ia mulai mendengar kabar seputar dunia basket tingkat SMP. Kiseki no sedai, mereka menyebut anak-anak itu, di tiap pertandingan tim terkuat itu Shizuka selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk menonton. Melihat sekumpulan bocah itu membuatnya berpikir "Apa aku bisa membuat boneka yang serupa dengan mereka?" Gumamnya saat menonto pertandingan di musim dingin.

Kagami dan Aomine duduk bersebelahan diruang tamu dengan secangkir coklat panas ditangan mereka. Sofa hitam yang biasa menghadap televisi itu kini mereka pindahkan menghadap balkon, sehingga mereka berdua bisa menikmati suasana romantis saat hujan. Duduk bersebelahan dan berbagi selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka. "Nah... Aomine..." Kagami harus berhenti bicara saat Aomine memotong perkataannya "Daiki, panggil aku seperti itu. Dan aku akan memanggilmu Taiga. Jika seperti itu tak masalah kan?" Ucap Aomine. Kagami merasa sedikit aneh dengan cara Aomine memanggilnya, tapi dia juga merasa senang juga malu 'Apakah perasaan seorang gadis seperti ini?' Tanya Kagami pada dirinya sendiri. "Yeah..." balas Kagami kemudian.

Kagami tak tahu harus bertanya mulai dari mana, sesaat lalu ia sudah memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan tapi sekarang kata-kata yang sudah ia siapkan hilang entah kemana. Bahu mereka saling bersinggungan saat mereka duduk disatu sofa, "Kenapa kau mengatakan itu padaku yang sama-sama lelaki denganmu? aku pikir kau hanya menyukai perempuan berdada besar." Kata Kagami. Meskipun Kagami bisa dikatakan ia mengiyakan ajakan Aomine, namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika ia adalah lelaki straight. Karena mungkin yang ada dipikiran Kagami saat ini hanyalah basket, jadi kemungkinan besar ia mengiyakan Aomine adalah untuk basket? Dan hal itu yang Kagami pikirkan soal Aomine, bisa jadi Aomine berkata seperti itu hanya untuk basket.

Tapi pemikiran Kagami harus dikesampingkan saat ia mengingat bahwa Aomine menciumnya, bukan ciuman pertama bagi Kagami. Tapi itu adalah ciuman pertamanya dengan yang lelaki. "Hm... entahlah, setiap aku bermain basket membuatku teringat saat pertandingan kita di Winter Cup. Tapi jujur saja, baru kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Aku menceritakannya pada Tetsu, lalu dia mengatakan jika aku sedang jatuh cinta." Aomine berhenti bicara saat ia merasakan bahunya makin berat, saat ia menolehkan kepalanya yang ia lihat adalah Kagami yang tertidur di bahunya.

Aomine bahagia hari ini? Ah... tentu saja, pernyataan cintanya diterima dan malam ini ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama 'kekasih'' nya. 'Kekasih? Apa kami sudah benar-benar berpacaran?' Aomine ragu, tapi ia tak memperdulikan itu. Seperti apa perasaan Kagami padanya, tapi ia yakin jika perasaannya pada Kagami bukan ketertarikan biasa. Aomine merengkuh Kagami dalam pelukannya, membiarkan lengan kekarnya berada dibahu Kagami, berada disatu atap dan berbagi selimut. Bisakah hari-hari seperti ini terus berlanjut?

 **Super cepet dari saya, dua minggu gak update bisa kerjain tiga chapter. Pasti tiap baca trus ada yang bilang kurang panjang. Yah... emang disengaja gitu sih. Saya sendiri kalo baca satu chapternya banyak itu jadi capek mata. Huruf semua soalnya.**

 **Nah buat chapter ini ntar pasti ada yang bilang "lhoh kog ceritanya gak berlanjut yang kemaren?"**

 **Ibarat Anime, chapter ini tuh fillernya. Disini critain motif Shizuka sebenernya sama gimana critanya Aomine bisa pacaran sama Kagami. Mungkin adegan syur nya ndak bisa ketulis "saya ndak sanggup nulisnya"**

 **Cuma critain gimana mereka ciuman ato tidur bareng aja udah buat saya lemes kaki. Hahaha**

 **Jadi mungkin kalo emang saya udah sanggup nulisnya bakal ada di ending. Buat sekarang biar jadi imajinasi saya dulu. •﹏•**

 **So, did U read this? =￣** **ω￣**


	8. Chapter 8

Kagami masih begitu nyaman dengan kehangatan tempat tidurnya, ia masih ingin tidur ditempat yang nyaman ini. Beruntung hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Namun ia harus berhenti memikirkan untuk kembali tidur, dan masih dengan mata tertutup 'hm? Apa tempat tidurku selalu nyaman seperti ini?' Kagami membuka matanya perlahan, lalu ia seperti mendengar sebuah cermin yang pecah dalam imajinasinya.

Yang ia tahu saat itu adalah ia yang memeluk erat sosok yang tak asing baginya, kulit tan itu dan rambut biru itu?! "A-ahomine!" Seru Kagami yang kemudian bangun seutuhnya. Ya, Aomine Daiki berbaring disampingnya dan bertelanjang dada. Melihat Aomine seperti ini entah kenapa membuat Kagami salah tingkah, padahal saat Alex tidur telanjang bersamanyapun tak membuatnya merasakan desiran yang aneh didadanya.

"Ah... kenapa kau berisik pagi-pagi begini?" Aomine menguap lalu duduk diatas ranjang dan bersandar, ia mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat. "Lagipula, bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk memanggilku Daiki." Lanjutnya. Kagami mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya, tapi ia harus terkejut saat melihat lututnya yang memar "Tubuhmu berat sekali, aku tak sanggup menggendongmu jadi aku menyeretmu semalam." Ucap Aomine yang mencoba kembali tidur, ia menarik selimut lagi menutup tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang. "Hah? Apa begitu caramu memperlakukan kekasihmu?" Kagami tak bermaksud mengucapkan kata terakhir itu, tapi entah kenapa mulutnya berbicara begitu saja.

Aomine yang mendengar kalimat Kagami, harus membatalkan niatnya untuk tidur lagi. Ia melirik Kagami dengan tatapan nakal, lalu ia menarik lengan Kagami hingga membuatnya jatuh diatas tubuh Aomine "Apa yang kau lakukan Daiki-teme!?" Seru Kagami dengan semburat merah tipis diwajahnya. Aomine dengan cepat mendaratkan kecupan didahi Kagami "Morning Kiss..." kata Aomine. Dengan perbuatan Aomine yang baru saja ia lakukan membuat Kagami mati kutu. Kagami duduk ditepi ranjang sambil mengusap-usap dahinya. Oh ayolah... apakah kalian sepasang pengantin baru yang sedang bulan madu!? Melihat tingkah Kagami membuat Aomine terus memamerkan senyum diwajahnya.

Kagami berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya "bangun dan cuci wajahmu, akan kubuatkan sarapan." Kata Kagami sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Aomine yang masih tiduran diatas ranjangnya. Kagami menuju toilet dan segera menyelesaikan ritual pagi harinya. Lalu ia menuju ke dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Aomine 'Aku merasa seperti seorang istri.'

Kagami Shizuka tidur diatas lantai seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, selimut tebal masih membalut tubuhnya. Ruangan yang Shizuka tinggali terlihat sangat gelap, hanya disinari oleh cahaya dari screen komputer miliknya. Ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, meregangkan otot-otot setelah tidur cantiknya. "Ahk...hungry..." ia merangkak menuju toilet dan dengan malas ia menggosok gigi kemudian membasuh wajahnya. Selesai dengan itu, ia menuju ke dapurnya yang terlihat sangat bersih meskipun tak pernah terpakai. Ia mengambil selembar roti tawar lalu mengolesnya dengan butter, dan mengambil sekotak susu rendah kalori didalam lemari es.

Setelah Shizuka menghabiskan rotinya, ia berjalan dengan sekotak susu ditangannya menuju ke komputernya. Disalah satu screen komputernya memperlihatkan rekaman dari cctv semalam setelah ia tidur. Semalam saat Kagami tertidur disofa, Shizuka mulai merasa bosan dan ngantuk. Sehingga ia melewatkan moment setelahnya. Dan di lain screen komputernya memperlihatkan Kagami yang mengenakan apronnya dan sibuk memasak didapur "Gah... i want it too..." teriaknya saat Kagami menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Aomine.

Lalu Shizuka beralih pada screen komputer ketiganya, disana terlihat susunan data yang membuat mata orang biasa menjadi rabun. Perut mual dan sakit kepala berkepanjangan. Terlalu banyak dan terlalu rumit. "Ouh... Just what am i do in my hole life? Even i'm run away from my job in England, at least in here i must finish this sucks data. May be next time i'll just to be a farmer. Right my hybrid!?" Keluh Shizuka saat mengerjakan data terakhir dari hasil pekerjaan yang ia telantarkan di negri orang. Ia menekan tombol-tombol keyboardnya dengan cepat. Dan tak lama ia melenguh puas saat ia sudah memastikan data yang ia kirimkan telah sampai ke e-mail perusahaan yang sudah membayar mahal dirinya untuk bekerja pada mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian ia menerima sisa upahnya melalui akun bank miliknya.

"Alright, it's time to bed." Shizuka kini berjalan menuju sofa bed diujung ruangan gelap itu, disana berbaring tujuh bocah yang mungkin berumur sekitar empat tahun. Bukan, bocah-bocah itu bukanlah anak manusia, mereka hanya boneka ciptaan gadis itu. Dan sekarang Shizuka tidur diantara mereka.

Aomine sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Kagami yang semalam baru saja menjadi kekasihnya. "Nah... Taiga, apa kau tinggal sendirian?" Tanya Aomine yang tiba-tiba. Mulut Kagami penuh dengan toast bread, remah-remah roti juga menempel disekitar mulutnya. Melihat itu Aomine tersenyum kecil, lalu tangannya terangkat membersihkan remahan itu dari wajah kekasihnya. Dengan perbuatan Aomine, Kagami harus berhenti mengunyah rotinya dan dengan susah payah ia menelan roti itu. "U-um... Ah... sebenarnya aku tinggal dengan ayahku, tapi dia ada pekerjaan di Amerika." Ucap Kagami lalu kembali memakan sarapannya. Kini ia lebih berhati-hati saat makan, bukan ia tak mau diperhatikan oleh Aomine seperti beberapa saat lalu, hanya saja perlakuan Aomine yang seperti itu membuatnya malu sendiri. "Eh... lalu ibu mu? Dan apa kau tak memiliki saudara?" Lanjut Aomine yang selesai dengan sarapannya.

"Ibuku berada di Inggris. Tentu aku punya saudara, tapi entah dia dimana sekarang. Keberadaannya dirahasiakan. Bahkan aku baru sertemu dengannya lagi saat aku baru pindah ke Amerika." Jawab Kagami. Kagami pun selesai dengan sarapannya, ia membawa piring kotor miliknya dan Aomine ke dapur untuk dicuci. "Apa-apaan itu? Memangnya seperti apa saudaramu? Apa dia buronan?" Mendengar pernyataan Kagami membuat Aomine penasaran dengan keluarganya. "Aku tak bisa bercerita banyak tentang dirinya. Dia bisa membunuhku jika bukan dia sendiri yang memperkenalkan dirinya. Aku berpisah dengannya saat masih berumur dua tahun saat itu, jadi aku tak ingat memiliki saudara." Ucap Kagami.

Aomine menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa hitam yang ia duduki. Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan itu, terlihat memikirkan sesuatu "Kalau begitu aku bisa menginap disini sewaktu-waktu kan!?" Ujar Aomine kemudian. "Hah?" Apakah Kagami tak salah dengar dengan ucapan barusan?

Seseorang membuka pintu depan, dan langkah kaki itu menuju tempat Kagami dan Aomine berada. Kagami mengeringkan tangannya setelah ia selesai mencuci piring "Taiga... i'm home." perempuan berambut pirang itu melompat kepelukan Kagami, lalu mencium bibirnya seperti biasa yang ia lakukan. Kagami mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari perempuan itu, yang benar saja perempuan itu mencium dirinya didepan Aomine. Bisa dibayangkan betapa kagetnya Aomine menyaksikan adegan itu. "Alex... stop it!" Seru Kagami.

"Ahk... you've a guest!? Hm... is he ace of Kiseki Sedai?"tanya Alex saat pandangannya tertuju pada Aomine yang masih dengan keterkejutannya bertemu Alex. Aomine mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Alex dan dengan terbata "T-taiga... dia!?" Tanya Aomine. "Oh... dia guru yang mengajariku basket saat di Amerika." Terang Kagami pada Aomine agar ia tak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh 'eh... tapi bukankah tak masalah jika dia tahu aku tinggal dengan perempuan!?' Pikir Kagami kemudian.

Alex melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kagami setelah memberi salam pada Aomine, "Alex, apa kau mau tidur?" tanya Kagami saat melihat arah Alex berjalan. "Um... semalaman aku begadang dengan Tatsuya. Jangan bangunkan aku sampai jam makan siang." Tanpa mendengar balasan dari Kagami, Alex masuk ke kamar Kagami. "Tapi sebentar lagi jam makan siang." Timpal Kagami yang tak dihiraukan oleh Alex.

Tatapan Kagami beralih pada Aomine yang berada dihadapannya, menatap kekasihnya intents "A-apa-apaan-apaan dengan tatapan itu?" Ucap Kagami saat menyadari arah pandangan Aomine. "Jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Alex hanya menganggapku seperti bocah ingusan." Kata Kagami yang kemudian berjalan kekamarnya untuk mengambil sweater dan dompetnya. Ia berusaha agar tak membuat suara gaduh yang bisa membangunkan Alex.

Aomine mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam lemari es saat Kagami mengambil sweaternya. Ia meneguk air itu perlahan, lalu ia mendengar suara langkah Kagami berjalan ke arahnya. "Ao~ maksudku Daiki, aku akan belanja apa kau menunggu disini?" Tanya Kagami sambil memakai sweaternya. Aomine tak menjawab pertanyaan Kagami, yang lelaki itu lakukan adalah berjalan kearah lelaki yang baru dikencaninya semalam tadi. Aomine melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipinggul Kagami dari belakang, menyandarkan dagunya dibahu Kagami. Kagami awalnya terlonjak kaget dengan sikap Aomine padanya, ia masih merasa canggung dengan sikap Aomine terhadapnya, namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika ia juga merasa senang akan hal itu.

"Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu dari supermarket?" Pertanyaan Kagami barusan mengingatkan dirinya akan pasangan pengantin yang baru menikah, oh ayolah bukankah mereka baru memulai hubungan semalam!?

Mata Aomine tertuju pada Kagami, tatapan yang penuh tuntutan dari beberapa pertanyaan. "Jangan katakan kau cemburu pada Alex?" Yup, ucapan Kagami tepat pada sasaran. Aomine kini menyandarkan kepalanya pada Kagami dengan masih memeluk kekasihnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma khas dari kekasihnya. "Dia (Alex) bisa memeluk dan menciummu setiap saat, dan kalian tinggal bersama. Apa kalian tak melakukan sesuatu?" Tanya Aomine dengan nada cemburu yang tersirat jelas didalamnya.

"Maa... dia memang beberapa kali tidur telanjang denganku..." perkataan Kagami harus terputus saat Aomine tiba-tiba membalik badannya untuk menghadap Aomine, ia mencengkram kedua lengan Kagami erat dan mendorong pelan tubuh Kagami merapat ke dinding. Baiklah saat ini Aomine sudah lebih dari terbakar api cemburu "Tapi itu karna dia yang tiba-tiba saja tidur diranjangku. Aku tak melakukan apapun... mmmhh.." Aomine menghentikan ucapan Kagami dengan mencium bibirnya. Berawal dari ciuman biasa, namun reaksi Kagami yang mencengkram punggungnya saat itu membuat Aomine tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aomine mulai menjulurkan lidahnya untuk ciuman yang lebih intens dengan Kagami.

Menyadari itu, Kagami mulai merespon ajakan Aomine. Ia membuka mulutnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya membalas kuluman lidah Aomine. Tak ada satu katapun keluar dari bibir mereka, hanya rintihan halus oleh kenikmatan yang saling mereka berikan.

Hanya dengan ciuman intens keduanya, membuat lutut Kagami terasa tak bertulang. Aomine yang tahu akan hal itu menempatkan kaki kirinya diantara kedua kaki Kagami untuk membantu kekasihnya menahan berat tubuhnya. Udara dingin diluar pun tak terasa jika dibanding dengan ciuman mereka berdua yang makin panas. Salah satu tangan Aomine mulai menyusuri permukaan tubuh bagian belakang kekasihnya yang masih terbalut pakaian hangat. "Ahn..." erang Kagami saat merasakan tangan Aomine menelusup ke dalam celana jeansnya. Kagami ingin menghentikan aksi Aomine, namun dirinya juga menikmati itu hingga tak kuasa menolaknya dan membuat mereka berdua lupa akan situasi dan kondisinya yang sebenarnya masih rawan karena mereka tak sendirian di rumah apartment itu. Salah satu jari Aomine mulai menyentuh *maidenhood Kagami "Ahn... Dah..ikih..." Aomine mulai mengecup leher Kagami sambil jarinya terus mempelajari tiap lekuk tubuh bagian bawah Kagami. Dari mengecup hingga Aomine meninggalkan sebuah kissmark yang terlihat jelas, begitu merah kehitaman.

Wajah Kagami memerah oleh perlakuan Aomine. Kegiatan mereka berlanjut hingga beberapa menit setelahnya "Taiga... juniorku keras." Bisik Aomine ditelinga Kagami. Bukan Kagami tak merasakannya, dibawah sana sesuatu yang keras mulai menekan pahanya, terasa panas dan Kagami tak berani untuk membayangkan seperti apa wujudnya.

Kagami tak menjawab Aomine, hanya saja ia memberi sinyal pada Aomine dengan sebuah anggukkan. Mengerti akan sinyal dari kekasihnya, Aomine memutar tubuh Kagami menghadap dinding. Aomine membuka sabuk dan celana jeans Kagami hingga memperlihatkan diantara dua bongkahan itu yang telah basah. Aomine menelan ludahnya melihat itu, ia membuka juga sabuk dan celananya yang mulai menyesakkan. Hanya tinggal beberapa saat lagi sebelum Aomine berhasil membuka celananya, dan tiba-tiba saja perhatian keduanya teralihkan saat menyadari Alex yang berdiri mematung melihat mereka berdua. Alex harus gelagapan menjawab tatapan dua bocah itu "A-ah... maaf, anggap aku tak melihatnya. Kalian lanjutkan saja di kamar. Aku akan menginap ditempat Tatsuya." Kata Alex yang berpakaian rapi dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

Kagami dan Aomine tak tahu harus seperti apa, mereka berdua malu namun juga sesuatu itu sudah tak bisa ditahan. Mereka mendengar suara pintu depan tertutup, lutut Kagami yang sudah tak bertenaga mulai goyah dan hampir membuat dirinya jatuh jika saja Aomine tak meraih pinggang kekasihnya itu "Kau dengar itu, ayo kita lanjutkan didalam." Ajak Aomine sambil menatap wajah Kagami yang bersemu merah.

 **Udah molor berapa lama sampe lupa. Dan entah kenapa di chapter ini saya masukin pervert scene nya. Bikin adegan panas tuh sama aja cuci darah. Buat next chapter masih ndak yakin mau dikasih kelanjutan cerita mereka diranjang ato ndak. Tergantung reader ≧﹏≦**


End file.
